Mon ancien Maitre ou You're a lot smaller than my last master
by MAIRYM
Summary: Salam à tous ! Salam to everyone ! C'est le Génie qui raconte les aventures qu'il a eu avec son ancien maitre. Un grand nombre d'OCs du au changement radical de temps, mais pas de lieu. Noté T pour quelques mots que j'ai encore glissé dans le texte. I'm translating it in english. The first chapter is ready. Enjoy !
1. Chapter 1 : Nouveau maître

There is a story about the Genie from Aladdin. I tried to translate it with the help of several people (thanks to them ). Tell me if there are still mistakes. I hope you'll enjoy it.

I DON'T OWN the CHARACTERS here. Somes lines neither.

Last thing : I didnt take Return of Jafar and The King of Thieves into account. It was my choice, so if less characters/things from them appear in my fic, I did it deliberately.

* * *

Chapter 1 : New Master in Oualad Balah

We are in 2000 BC and in 4000 before Robin Williams. Rest in peace Robby.

The Arabian desert, I tell you, it's awesome. It's like a huge sea of sand, always changing and moving. I often felt that the infinity of the landscape represents the eternity of my long life of servitude. Personally, I think we have nothing to envy to other countries, even though I have not seen them.

I never left the native corn. My lamp has always received the same rays of sunlight, the same oriental scents of orange blossoms and olive trees and the same thumps wind blowers. That is enough to know that I'm home. Strangely it reassures me, who sees nothing of the world except when I go serve my masters. ...

A few months ago, I was called by the worst villain I've ever known : megalomaniac, selfish and lacking incommon sense. With people like them, the wishes do not go so far. Money, fame, women. To the money and fame, it's very simple and fast in general, but I still have some reservations for women. I find it quite creepy to get someone to love you, there is so much beauty in the least thing. There should be one day a law that would prevent me from doing something like that...

There is also the kind of mad scientist, one who feels the inexplicable urge to experiment and wacky searches compared to what I am. These guys keep me at least three months (acting frequently in groups, passing the hand), which is supposed to give me time to stretch out, before returning to my favorite too small container. Instead, I am forced to give life to dead bodies, kill them and unkill them a second time, third, seventh, and so on! I dont talk you about the look and the smell. I think this is the most sordid thing that I've ever seen.

Finally, I would much rather stay at the bottom of my little box rather than having to deal with those people. While it disgusts me mad society and incomprehensible is humanity.

I just hope my new master is not going to be like these weird guys.

So, about my new master...

Under a blazing sun near the oasis El Lmatahrkepch, two rags bicker cheerfully.

Wanna know what they're saying? I wouldnt do the many displaced gestures they send, but from my perspective, it sounds like this :

"Glfjconjdn jeofj fufksosk salaudjfoedjdofjgbatardjxkfmécréantk!" Not really clear, right?

Apparently, they found the lamp at the same time, but no one knows who rubbed first.

I look at the scene that awaits me with amusement and disdain. They would just have to have the lamp in turns ! I could offer them this arrangement, but watching them tear their hair, to show their fists under the nose and be snooty, it's more fun. I'm installed in a lawn chair, umbrella and cocktail offered in the lot, to enjoy the show better.

After a while, it leaves ... how to say? Free round of punches, pam and smack. The lamp is thrown near my feet while they're having a cat fight. I just have to reach out and pick it up.

I appeal to the fighters doing well shine the light in the sun to highlight. At the same time I applaud.

"Many thanks for the show, really ! Unfortunately, I do not have money to pay the bill, then I'll take to their heels. See ya !"

I start to rush towards the first city that I see in the distance. I hear the other two shout "What about our prayers !" and then "Come back here damn f****** slave !". Of course, I have no intention to obey, because none of them has the lamp within reach.

I landed in a place I know well, a small street in Oualad Balahs' bazaars. They were the kind of quaint small enough market where you could find articles and products abroad hotcakes. After weeks of imprisonment, it is a treat to find the outside air, the smell of those fruits and spices only made in our country. I remember particularly the dates that sends us a very sweet smell to the nostrils. They symbolize the summer, celebration and generosity. Some people prefer to receive someone their offering a big plate rather than the richest princes, and they are right. Nowadays it is easier to come across a prince that trimmed the fruit tree.

The worst part is that they are scarce, they do not often accept, I might as well tell NEVER, to pass just one to slaves, let alone genies. I tasted it once in my life, with the megalomaniac that I spoke to you, because I had been kind enough to sport the look of woman with few suggestives clothes. Contrary to what you may think, it's nothing shameful to me. I just think humans became really pitiful by the years, and especially unable to buy some flowers or chocolates to find a wife like a normal person.

Everything I want to do is to walk until I am forced by time to go home.

The alley is empty, and the main avenue leading to the thousand and one displays. I intend to go. But first, I need to make me beautiful (by the standards of men).

I change my form with a very pale complexion turning the color of curdled milk (or 'beige' if you prefer. It depends on point of view, I am used to be blue) and I get dressed up to the nines. By doing this, I have the uncomfortable feeling of being watched when I'm changing. What unknown can have such a lack of manners ! I look around to see if anyone is there.

Nothing. I really need to see a 'toubib' to my problems of paranoia.

En route !

The main street is full of people jostling. I look longingly at the things that attract the most visitors and what is likely to be useless in my hands. Note, I dont see how one could make a couscous in pottery as small ...People like to cram without interest stuff at home, like me ! you would understand by seeing inside my lamp.

I pass by a carpet salesman at the pace that does not lack joyful shout that its products, 'it is few expensive than frrrree ~'. I want to tell him 'Give me all then !'. I won't buy anything of course, I just look to get ideas for inside of my home. I remember one of the rugs in memory for later, a blue with gold lines. He made me some effects.

I'm still walking to get in the fruits and vegetables section of the intersection. One feels a mixture of greenery we would never think to find in the land of sand like ours. But it's not impossible to have a darker than in other countries color. All become black quickly under high heat, look at the bananas from nowadays.

I will switch suddenly alert. I hear a noise behind me. I knew that I was watched ! Finally, better not say anything at the moment. I take a look back to see another small dark alley (without turning back, discretion first and foremost credibility) where I hear a scream. By curiosity, I go there, putting my eyes in their place.

I'm in the place. No one on the horizon, then I hear a terracotta vase break. By reflex, I turn around and someone bangs against me. A head hooded woman looks up at me. I sigh with relief. Nothing dangerous.

The young lady is scared. Why ? Probably because of the six men who pursue her. They are armed, half bald (I hate bald people, it frustrates me !) and seem to want to harm her.

Technically, no vow was made , I see. So I do not have the right to act ...

To act against the will of a master or without an agreement from him ...

But I have no master these seconds of freedom that I stole, so no such restriction. Problem solved!

I walk between them and the lady. The six ones stare me.

"What are you doing?" asks the girl.

I take a look of Hollywood actor with a black suit and a red rose in the front pocket. "... an offer they will not refuse."

They go out in a flash of swords as sharpas my teeth. Triumphants, they are approaching. I count not let me be killed, so I turned my arms to them by displaying two guns to handle them without killing them. I hit an ear, the other balls landing (on purpose) around their feet.

"I'm the one who call the shots back here ! Let the girl now !"

They do not understand the situation and they decide to run full speed ahead. Like a boss.

The girl is recovering thanks to my help and we are alone in the middle of the street. Yeah, all the people are in the bazaar, they have fun while others are saving damsels in distress. Everyone have his own business.

"Are you okay?"

She suddenly seems serene. I take my appearance to the human complexion.

"Thank you." she says.

I throw a huge smile to show all my teeth.

"Next time, they will think twice before tackling dishes too full-bodied for them !"

One thing bothers me. This girl. Seeing me change my face, she had no surprise. She must know that I am and have already seen other great genies like me.

I might not want to ask her about it or to stay there. I prefer to enjoy my time away from my lamp.

My lamp ... one I had on me is not an hourand that is not in the pocket of my sarouel.

"My lamp!"

I look all over me. Nothing ! Yet she was with me there is not two minutes.

"What are you doing ?"

She's still here ? The girl sees me looking from top to bottom, bottom to top, from roof to roof and finally under some rocks.

"I have lost something, and ..."

"Do you want me to help you?"

She has a small northern accent quite charming, which she pronounces a very characteristic way vowels.

"Thank you, but I don't. I can look out of myself."

She sits on a crate next to me, smiling, as I look behind a wheelbarrow.

"And what do you want to find out ?"

I raise the cash where she is sat and I find anything.

"A lamp. Thing where you put some oil and some weird guys like genies."

I rest the body and cuts me way to extend the research.

"Could it be possible that the lamp you are looking for has an inscription on the side?"

My clones and I began to be short of ideas. Then suddenly, we consider the words of the girl.

"How do you kn- ... Ah yes, I should have suspected." She holds the thing and swing it by the handle in front of me.

"You let her fall down when you were transforming you." She reads the inscription called while I make smoke my copies. "Mostafar ...? That's your name I guess."

"Bravo for the insight. Could you gimme the lamp now ?"

When I reach out a hand to her, she hides it under her back.

"So you're a genie. Can you solve the wishes ?"

It would be easy for me to get my traveling home back. Anyway, to do one, two or three wishes, one mustbe she old it in her hands of course, but in addition they have rubbed the first to make me appear. As long as I stay out, everything is ok.

I walk towards it, but I feel at this pointthat pulls me and you handcuff my ... I am a slave after all, I can not stay out of my lamp more than a few minutes without Maitre designated before it decides not to call me to order.

The girl smiled at me and finally understood what was happening. I swear I would kill her!

She brushes her hand on my engraved name and I go by displaying my extreme repressed anger.

However, I play my role. I bow in greeting, and especially tender; it seems useless, but without it, the idiots do not get why a blue giant comes to show in front of theirnose, and they instantly die from a heartcrisis. In general, I advise them to quickly make a vow not to die so stupidly, but I always arrive at the end of my sentence late.

"Re." I spit her.

She smiled even more. I think I'll go faster because I'm not going to suport that a second longer.

"I help you heartily by facing six armed men, and you make me obey you?"

"Looks like."

I lie in the air and cross my arms under my head as a pillow.

"Ok. You have right to your three wishes, about what you want, miss. Dispatch."

"I want to have six."

"Uh, you feel this feeling in the air ? I think he told you NO." I make appear this last word in the sky.

"I can't?"

Ahlala ... these young people ... 'should explain them everything.

"Categorically." I am the head of a famous playwright for two seconds. "Don't you know the rule of the three unities ? Or the three R's ?" I write the words on the black bord behind me. "Reading the contract between us-" I pit a big book on her desk. "- (r)Don't bug the Genie and (r)Don't approach me when you've gone and caught a sniffle."

"There is not any 'R' in your sentences."

"I said (r)don't bug the Genie." My professors' clothes leave me with my usual apearence. "You can already consider yourself lucky ! For next to nothing I will offers a three-star treatment !" I set out three-piece suit and smoke Three Js cigars. "Only three feet tall and that wants more than three legs up ? You can dream. It's 'thrrreempossible'."

What a explosion of foolin sentences...but I have to stop. Humans dont like this kind of jokes, they dont understand anything. Besides, the lady shows me a total misunderstanding head. I make disappear all my stuff to return back in my blue appearance definitely.

"Why would it be impossible?"

"You should not ask to me girl. Mysteries of God are complicated, so do not try too hard."

"Who is this ... 'God'?"

"... no one came to evangelize you ?"

Us, genies, we are more connected to the divine world than mortal creatures. So we get a few bits of the future : images, sounds, people who will exist, and events closed of course. It is precisely because of this that genies can make jokes with each other, based on objects that do not exist in the time where we are. So needless to point out that a man chosen will dictate the good word, etc. Anyway, this is the people business, not mine !

In short, there is a whole code (precisely the Codegg, g for greats genies) that tells us not to do this kind of ugly I have just committed a blunder, I know.

Well, it was a little one. I hope we not hold it against me ... I turned to face the girl, she is lost in my mumbles.

"That's one person who...Look at here a pigeon !" You can do better as an argument. Somethin' to change the subject ? "And if we returned to your wishes ? Atchoo ! God bless me." Oops ! I take a handkerchief out of nowhere. "Colds night, not the best moment to be half nacked..."

"You really are a bizarre sort of genie."

"Huh?"

In 'bizarre sort of genie', there is 'of', but not important there...She said I am bizarre, and it means what I think, well, she is fooling me.

"My little sister will appreciate it." she adds.

"Oh, because there is a second junior version of you at home? Poor parents." And it is true, this girl rubbed me the wrong way. "Let's get to the core of this matter. Your first wish."

"I need you to come at home before I tell you about, just to see the scene if you can do what I ask you."

"You being underestimated me my child ! I can do everything in a snap." Arms come out from me, making a Rubix cube, playing chess, juggling thirty balls, folding origami, moving belly dancers puppets, turning some pizzas, writing equations, siting on their hands, doing chinese shadows, so you're always there, kneading bread, playing cards, fiddling a joystick video games, making the sign LosAngeles with the fingers, giving her the finger, but the girl has not seen it and you neither if you passed the text and finally cuting snowflakes out of paper. Fiuuuh ! I can't imagine how Balzac could have a social life.

"So you do not see there any disadvantage of having to follow me into my house."

She turns to go forward, but does not any.

"By the way, how am I supposed to call you?"

"Well ..." I become a butler with a notebook. "We have an assortment of several names for naming me like 'Djinn', I hear this all too often, 'Slave', could do better, 'Ahamak Azlak', I had beat the guy who called me like that into a wall, or the more common : 'Genie', it is entirely your choice." These terms implicitly showing that I am destined to serve a master and nothing else, except the one that designates me as a blue idiot.

"What if I just call you Mostafar?"

" The ecellent, the beautiful, the wonderful 'Slave Mostafar ', I note. Anything else Master ?"

"I do not like formalities. Just Mostafar will be fine."

"Ah ... ok, if you want. I mean- As my greatest illustrious _craignos_ Master says." I curtsey.

"If you just call me Master, I would not recognize me in some cases."

"I would just say your name after the word. What's your name, if it's not too ..." I literally juggles with my six inches. "...indiscreet...for my greatest very famous _rohadt_ Master?" I say many words in another language on purpose to laught her.

She turns to me. It is the first time she remove the tissue on his head in front of me.

"Scheherazade."

End Chapter 1: New master in Oualad Balah

* * *

Ici commence la version française !

Et voilà une histoire sur le fabuleux monde d'Aladin.

Je crée cette histoire d'une part car le film contient mon personnage préféré de tous les disneys (le seul gars bleu qui a de l'allure), mais aussi par tristesse pour les pauvres jeunes qui naissent dans les années 2010s et qui ne connaîtront que l'énorme boulette de La Maison de Mickey. Je vous transmet donc tous un message : faites vous tous les disneys en boucle jusqu'à la fin de votre vie, ainsi que tous les anciens bons Mickeys qui nous ont fait attendre aux anciennes Disney Parties.

ALERTE ROUGE, ALERTE ROUGE, JE NE POSSÈDE PAS LES PERSONNAGES PRÉSENTS DANS CETTE HISTOIRE, NI MÊME CETTE BLAGUE ! Quelques répliques non plus aussi...

Dernières choses cruciales : l'histoire ne prend pas en compte Aladin 2 et 3, donc si on retrouve des personnages de mon histoire dans ces deux films là, ne soyez pas alarmés, j'ai fais exprès. Enfin, la plupart des transformations du narrateur seront implicites, car je ne pouvais pas toujours tout décrire, ça aurait cassé le groove. Bonne route !

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Nouveau Maître à Oualad Balah

Nous sommes en 2000 avant Jésus Christ et en 4000 avant Robin Williams. Paix à son âme.

Le désert d'Arabie, je le dit, c'est cool. C'est comme une énorme mer de sable, toujours changeante et mouvante. J'ai souvent eu l'impression que l'infinité du paysage représentait l'éternité de ma longue vie de servitude. Personnellement, je pense que nous n'avons rien à envier aux autres contrées, même si je les ai pas vu.

Je n'ai jamais quitté le bled natal. Ma lampe a toujours reçu les mêmes rayons de soleil revitalisant, les mêmes senteurs orientales des fleurs d'oranger et des oliviers et les mêmes bruits sourds des vents souffleurs. Il suffit de cela pour savoir que je suis chez moi. Bizarrement ça me rassure, moi qui ne voit rien du monde, excepté lorsque je sors servir mes maîtres.

Il y a quelques mois, j'ai été appelé par la pire crapule que j'ai jamais connue : mégalomane, égoïste et dépourvu de bon sens. Avec les gens comme eux, les vœux ne vont pas bien loin ! Argent, gloire, femmes. Pour l'argent et la gloire, c'est très simple et rapide en général, mais j'ai toujours quelques réticences pour les femmes. Je trouve ça assez glauque d'obliger quelqu'un à vous aimer, il y a tellement moins de beauté dans la chose. Il faudrait faire un jour une loi qui puisse m'empêcher de faire un truc pareil...

Il y a aussi le genre du scientifique fou, celui qui ressent l'envie inexplicable de faire des expériences et des recherches loufoques par rapport à ce que je suis. Ceux là me gardent trois mois au moins (agissant fréquemment en groupe, se passant la main), ce qui est censé me laisser le temps de m'étirer, avant de retourner dans mon **trop** petit récipient favori. À la place, je suis contraint de redonner la vie à des cadavres, créer des cadavres et les décadavrer une seconde fois, une troisième, une septième, et j'en passe ! J'vous parle pas d'l'apparence et d'l'odeur ! Je crois que c'est la chose la plus sordide que j'ai jamais vu.

Finalement, je préférerais bien rester au fond de ma petite boîte plutôt que d'avoir affaire à ces gens là. Tout ça me dégoûte de la société folle et incompréhensible qu'est l'humanité.

J'espère tout simplement que mon nouveau maître ne va pas être de ces gaillards bizarres.

Mon nouveau maitre, oui.

Sous un soleil de plomb près de l'oasis El Lmatahrkepch, deux loques se chamaillent allegrement.

Vous voulez savoir ce qu'ils se disent ? Je ne referais pas les nombreux gestes déplacés qu'ils s'envoient à tirlarigo, mais de mon point de vue ça donne ça :

"Glfjconjdn jeofj fufksosk salaudjfoe djdofjgbatardjxkfmécréantk !" Pas très clair, hein ?

Apparemment, ils ont trouvé la lampe en même temps, mais nul ne sait qui l'a frotté en premier.

Je regarde la scène qui s'offre à moi avec amusement et dédain. Ils leur suffirait d'avoir la lampe chacun leur tour. Je pourrais leur proposer cet arrangement, mais les regarder s'arracher les cheveux, se montrer leurs poings sous le nez et se donner de grands airs, c'est plus marrant. Je m"installe dans une chaise de jardin, parasol et cocktail offerts dans le lot, pour mieux apprécier le spectacle.

Au bout d'un moment, ça part en...comment dire ? En tournée générale de coups. La lampe est éjectée jusqu'à mes pieds. Il me suffit de tendre le bras pour la ramasser.

J'interpelle les bagarreurs en faisant bien luire la lampe au soleil pour la mettre en évidence. En même temps j'applaudis.

"Merci beaucoup pour le spectacle, vraiment ! Malheureusement, je n'ai pas de quoi payer l'addition, alors je vais prendre la poudre d'escampette. Ciao !"

Je me mets à foncer vers la première ville que je vois au loin. J'entends les deux autres crier "Et nos voeux ?!" ou alors "Reviens là satané génie de m**** !". Bien entendu, je n'ai pas l'intention d'obéir, car aucun d'entre eux n'a la lampe à sa portée.

J'atterris dans un lieu que je connais bien, une petite ruelle des bazars de Oualad Balah. C'étaient le genre de petits marchés assez coquets, où on pouvait trouver des articles et des produits de l'étranger pour des petits pains. Après des semaines d'emprisonnement, c'est un régal de retrouver l'air extérieur, l'odeur des fruits et celles des épices corsées confectionées seulement chez nous. Je retiens particulièrement celle des dattes qui nous envoie une odeur très sucrées aux narines. Elles symbolisent l'été, la fête et la générosité. Certaines personnes préféreraient recevoir quelqu'un leur en offrant plutôt que le plus riches des princes, et ils avaient raison. De nos jours, il est plus facile de tomber sur un prince qu'un arbre garnis de ces fruits.

Le pire c'est que comme elles se font rares, on n'accepte pas souvent, autant dire jamais, d'en refiler aux esclaves, et encore moins à des génies. J'en ai goûté une seule fois dans ma vie, avec le mégalomane dont je vous ai parlé, parce que j'avais eu la gentillesse de prendre une apparence de femme aux vêtements suggestifs et peu nombreux. Contrairement à ce qu'on peut penser, ça a rien de génant pour un génie, on trouve plutôt les humains pitoyables pour ce genre de demandes...

Tout ce que j'ai envie de faire, c'est de me promener, jusqu'à ce que je sois obligé par le temps à rentrer à la maison.

La ruelle est vide, et débouche sur la grande avenue aux mille-et-uns étalages. Je compte y allez. Mais d'abord, il me faut me faire beau (selon les critères des Hommes).

Je change de forme et prends un teint très pâle virant à la couleur du lait caillé ( ou 'beige' si vous préférez. Ça dépend du point de vue, moi j'ai l'habitude d'être bleu) et me fonds dans la masse. En faisant ça, j'ai la désagréable sensation d'être observé quand je me change. Quel inconnu peut avoir un tel manque de bonnes manières ?! Je regarde partout pour vérifier si quelqu'un est bien là.

Rien. Wélou. Faut vraiment que j'aille voir un toubib pour mes problèmes de paranoïa.

En route !

L'avenue principale est pleine de monde qui se bouscule. Je regarde avec envie les choses qui attirent le plus de visiteurs et qui ne seraient d'aucune utilité dans mes mains. Remarque, je ne vois pas comment on pourrait faire un couscous dans des poteries aussi petites... Les gens aiment aussi entasser des trucs chez eux sans intérêt, comme moi, vous comprendriez en voyant l'intérieur de ma lampe.

Je passe devant un vendeur de tapis à l'allure joyeuse qui ne manque pas de crier que ses produits, 'ci mouin chèr qué gratoui !'. J'ai envie d'lui dire 'File les moi alors !'. Bien entendu je vais rien acheter : je regarde afin d'avoir des idées par la suite pour mon intérieur. Je retiens une des carpettes en mémoire pour plus tard, un violet avec des lignes dorées. Il m'a fait de l'effet.

J'avance encore pour arriver dans la partie fruits et légumes du carrefour. On y sent un mélange de verdure qu'on ne penserait jamais trouver dans des terres de sable comme les nôtres. Mais ça les empêche pas d'avoir une couleur plus sombre que dans d'autres pays. Tout noircit vite sous grande chaleur, regardez un peu les bananes de nos jours.

Je passe en mode alerte soudainement. J'entends du bruit derrière moi. Je savais bien qu'on m'observait ! Enfin, mieux vaut ne rien affirmer pour le moment. Je jette un oeil en arrière pour voir une autre petite ruelle sombre où j'entends un cri. Par simple curiosité je m'y rends, en récupérant mon oeil.

Je suis donc dans le lieu. Personne à l'horizon, puis j'entends un vase en terre cuite se briser. Par réflexe, je me retourne et me prends quelqu'un. Une femme à la tête drapée recule en levant les yeux vers moi. Je soupire de soulagement. Rien de dangereux.

La jeune demoiselle a peur. De quoi ? Surement des six types pas nets qui la poursuivent. Ils sont armés, à moitié chauves (je déteste les chauves ! Ça me frustre !) et ont l'air de lui vouloir du mal.

Techniquement, aucun vœu n'a été formulé, je le conçois. Je n'ai donc pas le droit d'agir...

D'agir contre la volonté d'un maitre ou sans accord de sa part...

Mais je n'ai aucun maître en ces secondes de liberté que j'ai volé, donc aucune restriction de ce genre. Problème résolu !

Je m'avance entre eux et la demoiselle. Les six me toisent.

"Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?" Me demande la fille.

Je prend une allure d'acteur hollywoodien, avec un costume noir et une rose rouge dans la poche frontale. "...une offre qu'ils ne refuseront pas."

Ils sortent en un éclair des épées aussi aiguisées que mes dents. L'air triomphant, ils s'approchent. Je ne comte pas me laisser faire, alors je dirige mes bras vers eux en faisant apparaître deux flingues pour les manipuler sans avoir à les tuer. J'en ai touché un à l'oreille, les autres balles atterrissent (exprès) autour de leurs pieds.

"Tirez vous ou c'est moi qui tire ! C'est comme vous le voudrez !"

Ils ne comprennent pas la situation, et ils décident de filer à vitesse V. Like a boss.

La jeune fille se relève grace à mon aide et nous sommes seuls au milieu de la rue. Ben oui, tous les habitants sont au bazar à s'amuser, pendant que d'autres sauvent les demoiselles en détresse. Chacun ses occupations.

"Ça va ? T'as rien de cassé ?"

Elle parait soudainement sereine. Je reprends mon apparence au teint humain.

"Merci." qu'elle dit.

Je lui lance un énorme sourire pour montrer toutes mes dents.

"La prochaine fois ils réfléchiront à deux fois avant de s'attaquer à des plats trop corsés pour eux !"

Une chose me dérange. Cette fille. En me voyant changer de visage, elle n'a eut aucune surprise. Elle doit savoir ce que je suis et avoir déjà vu d'autres grands génies comme moi.

J'ai pas trop envie de lui poser la question ou de rester là. Je préfère aller profiter de mon temps hors de ma lampe.

Ma lampe...celle que j'avais sur moi ya pas une heure et qui n'est plus dans la poche de mon sarouel.

"Ma lampe !"

Je regarde partout sur moi. Rien ! Elle était pourtant avec moi il n'y a pas deux minutes.

"Que faites vous ?"

Elle est toujours là, elle ? La gamine me voit chercher de fond en comble, de bas en haut, de toits en toits et enfin sous quelques cailloux.

"J'ai paumé un truc, et..."

"Vous voulez que je vous aide ?"

Elle a un petit accent du nord assez charmant, qui fait qu'elle prononce d'une manière très caractéristique les voyelles et rajoute des 'e' n'importe où.

"Non merci. J'me débrouille."

Elle s'assoit sur une caisse près de moi en souriant, pendant que je regarde derrière une brouette.

"Et qu'est-ce que vous cherchez ?"

Je soulève la caisse où elle se trouve et je n'y trouve rien.

"Une lampe. Le machin où on met de l'huile."

Je repose la caisse et me coupe en quatre pour amplifier les recherches.

"Serait-ce possible que la lampe que vous cherchez ait une inscription sur le côté ?"

Mes clones et moi, on commence à être à court d'idée. Puis soudain, on prend en compte les mots de la fille.

"Comment tu s...? Ah oui, j'aurais du m'en douter." Elle tient la lampe et la balance par la anse face à moi.

"Tu l'a laissée tomber pendant que tu te transformais." Elle lit la dite inscription pendant que je fais disparaître mes copies conformes. "Mostafar...? C'est ton nom j'imagine."

"Bravo pour la perspicacité captain obvious. Tu me la rends ?"

Quand je tends une main vers elle, elle cache l'objet dans son dos.

"Tu es donc un génie. Tu peux résoudre les voeux ?"

Il me serait facile de récupérer mon domicile ambulant. De toute façon, pour qu'elle puisse faire un, deux ou trois voeux, il faut bien sûr qu'elle l'ait entre les mains, mais en plus qu'elle l'ait frottée au préalable pour me faire apparaître. Tant que je reste dehors, tout va bien, donc.

Je m'avance vers elle, mais je sens à ce moment là qu'on me tire et qu'on me menotte les mains. Ah...je suis esclave après tout, je ne peux pas rester hors de ma lampe plus de quelques minutes sans Maitre désigné avant que celle-ci ne se décide à me rappeler à l'ordre.

La fille me sourit et a finalement compris ce qui arrivait. _Je jure que je la tuerais !_

Elle brosse sa main sur mon nom gravé et je sors en affichant mon extrême colère refoulée.

Cependant, je joue mon rôle. Je me courbe en guise de salutation, et surtout de soumission ; ça paraît inutile, mais sans ça, les idiots ne pigent pas pourquoi un géant bleu vient se montrer devant leur nez, et ils en meurent instantanément d'une crise au cœur. En général, je leur conseille rapidement de faire le vœu de ne pas mourir aussi bêtement, mais j'arrive toujours au bout de ma phrase en retard.

"Re." lui crachais-je.

Elle sourit plus encore. Autant aller vite, car je ne la suporterais pas une seconde de plus.

"Je t'aide de bon coeur face à six hommes armés, et tu m'obliges à t'obéir ?"

"Faut croire."

Je m'allonge dans les airs les bras croisés sous ma tête.

"Ok. T'as le droit à tes trois _voeux_ sur ce que tu _veux_, MAdemoiselle ! Dépêche."

"Je souhaite d'en avoir six."

"Heu, tu sens ce vent là ? Je crois bien qu'il te dis NON."

"Non ?"

Ahlala...ces jeunes...faut tout leur expliquer.

"Catégoriquement." je prends pendant deux secondes la tête d'un dramaturge connu. "Tu connais pas la règle des trois unités ? Tu peux déjà t'estimer heureuse ! Pour trois fois rien je t'offres un traitement trois étoiles !" je me mets en costume trois pièces et fume trois gros cigares. "C'est seulement haut comme trois pommes et ça veut plus de trois coups d'pouces ? T'as trois cases en moins ma belle. Faut pas être une triple buse pour savoir que c'est impossible."

Je me suis un peu trop déchaîné là...les humains n'aiment **pas** ce genre de blagues, ils n'y comprennent absolument rien ! D'ailleurs la dame me tire une tête d'incompréhension totale. Je fais disparaître mes trois têtes d'oiseaux pour reprendre mon apparence habituelle.

"Pourquoi ce serait impossible ?"

"Bah, si tu veux savoir c'est pas à moi qu'y faut poser la question. Dieu a fait son boulot comme il voulait, c'est à dire avec trois voeux, alors cherche pas trop."

"Qui est ce...'Dieu' ?"

"...personne n'est venu vous évangéliser ?"

Nous, les génies, nous sommes des créatures reliées plus au divin qu'aux mortels. Nous recevons donc quelques bribes du futur : des images, des sons, des personnes qui existeront, et bien sûr des évènements proches. C'est justement grâce à cela que les génies peuvent faire des blagues entre eux, basées sur des objets n'existant pas dans le temps où nous sommes. Inutile donc de signaler qu'un homme élu viendra dicter la bonne parole, etc. De toute façon, ce sont les affaires des gens, pas les miennes !

En bref, il y a tout un code qui nous dit de pas faire ce genre d'anachronisme vilains. Oui, je viens de commettre une bourde, inutile de l'rappeler.

Bon, c'était rien qu'une toute petite. J'espère qu'on m'en tiendra pas rigueur...Je me retourne face à la demoiselle, qui a l'air perdue dans mes marmonades.

"C'est personne." On peut trouver mieux comme argument. Une petite blague pour changer de sujet ? "Et si on en revenait à tes souhaits ? ATCHOO !" Je prends un mouchoir de nulle part. "Les rhumes de nuit, quelle plaie...!"

"Tu es vraiment un drôle de génie."

"Hein ?"

Dans 'drôle de génie', ya 'drôle', ce qui fait que je n'ai aucune idée de ce que sa phrase veut dire. Mais si ça veut dire ce que je pense, eh bien elle se fiche de moi.

"Ma petite soeur t'apprécierais."

"Ah parce qu'il y a une deuxième toi version junior à la maison ? Pauvres parents !" Et c'est sincère, cette fille me hérisse le poil. "On en revient au vif du sujet maintenant ? Ton premier vœu."

"Il faudrait que tu viennes chez moi pour que je te le dise, histoire de voir sur les lieux si tu peux faire ce que je te demande."

"Tu me sousestimes ma petite ! Je peux tout faire en un claquement de doigt." Des bras sortent de moi, font un rubix cube, jouent aux échecs, jonglent avec trente balles, plient des origamis, bougent des marionnettes danseuses de ventre, font tourner les platines, écrivent des équations, se tournent les pouces, font des signes d'ombres chinoises, vous êtes toujours là dites donc, pétrissent du pain, jouent aux cartes, tripotent une manette de jeux vidéos, font le signe Los Angeles avec les doigts,font des doigts d'honneur, mais la fille les a pas vus et vous non plus si vous avez passé le texte et enfin coupent des flocons de neige de papier. Fiouh ! J'imagine même pas la vie sociale de Balzac.

"Tu n'y verras donc aucun inconvénient de devoir me suivre jusque dans ma demeure."

Elle se retourne pour avancer, mais ne fait aucun pas.

"Au fait, comment suis-je censée t'appeler ?"

"Eh bien..." je deviens un maître d'hôtel avec un calepin. "Nous avons un assortiment de plusieurs noms pour me nommer, tels 'Djinn', assez banal, 'Esclave', peut mieux faire, 'Ahamak Azlak', j'ai encastré dans le mur le type qui m'avait appelé comme ça, ou le plus commun 'Génie', cela est tout à votre choix." Ces termes montrant implicitement que je suis destiné à servir un maître et rien d'autre, excepté celui qui me désigne comme étant un idiot bleu.

"Et si je t'appelais tout simplement Mostafar ?"

"'Esclave Mostafar', je note. C'est tout ce que vous commanderez ?"

"Je n'aime pas les formalités. Mostafar tout seul ira très bien."

"Ah...ok, si tu veux. J'veux dire- Comme mon maître le voudra." Je fait la révérence.

"Si tu m'appelles juste maître, je ne me reconnaîtrais pas dans certains cas."

"J'aurais qu'à dire ton nom à la suite. Comment tu t'appelles, si c'est pas trop..." Je jongle littéralement avec mes six pouces. "...indiscret pour mon maître ?"

Elle se retourne vers moi et pour la première fois elle se décide à retirer le tissus sur sa tête.

"Schéhérazade."

Fin chapitre 1 : Nouveau maître à Oualad Balah

* * *

Bon, j'ai pas vraiment envie de parler plus sur ce texte, tout est dit là-haut. Reviews please/min'fadliq/siou plaît ?


	2. Chapter 2 : Tyran en série

Bonjour et merci de suivre l'histoire. Le chapitre deux me servira à vous exposer la situation du pays. Si vous ne connaissez pas du tout l'histoire de Schéhérazade par coeur, ça vous donnera une occasion d'en connaître les grandes lignes.

Malheureusement pour ceux qui utilisent google translate, je ne peux pas vous aider pour les blagues ou les expressions, c'est impossible. Mais je vais faire de mon mieux pour que le reste de l'histoire soit assez compréhensible pour vous.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Tyran en série

Qui ne connait pas Schariar le Magnifique à Oulad Balah ! On le voit régulièrement se promener, ou plutôt se montrer, dans les rues les plus prestigieuses de la ville, clamant sa supériorité. On disait de lui qu'à la mort de son père, il était devenu le roi le plus riche que l'Arabie n'ai jamais connu.

Il siège à Agrabah, ville réputée comme étant la Cité des Seigneurs. Autrement dit des mecs pleins aux as qui aiment montrer qu'ils ont de l'or partout autour des doigts. Pourtant on y repère les quartiers les plus pauvres du pays, où tous les gens honnêtes se font harceler pour un germe de blé. Elle est bien belle la royauté franchement.

Schéhérazade et moi avons quitté Oualad Balah pour nous rendre là-bas.

Je ne m'attendais pas à avoir un tel souk. Partout où mon Maître allait, les hommes se retournaient pour l'admirer : gardes, passants, riches, pauvres, yen a pour tous les goûts. Bon, elle a quelques qualités physiques, je ne peux pas le nier, mais sans plus. Si j'avais à la décrire, ça donnerait ça :

- Une touffe indomptable de cheveux bouclés cuivrés, les cheveux raides étant préférés de loin dans tout le royaume

- Des cors aux pieds plus protubérants que mes oreilles en pointe

- un sens de la mode extrêmement discutable

Voilà la petite liste de course de faite. Dit comme ça, ça parait navrant. Mais je vous rappelle que la totalité des hommes la regardent...

...ou alors regardent ma belle musculature ! J'ai pris l'apparence d'un catcheur de renom dont les biceps feraient des jaloux.

Je pense que si je la suivais pas sous cette forme, mon maître aurait été extrêmement abordée.

"Range-moi tout ça, tu es ridicule."

"Quoi, tu préfères le style garde du corps coincé ?" Je me mets en costume et fais semblant d'être écrasé par deux formes invisibles sur les côtés. "Ou alors l'homme de la jungle prêt à tout pour Jane. Ohiohioh !" Pas la peine de décrire mon apparence pour cette réplique.

"Contente-toi d'être ce que tu es habituellement."

Je reprends ma forme bleue. "Si je faisais ça tu partirais en courant en criant au fou."

"Je ne demande qu'à voir ça, monsieur le modeste."

"Attends, tu me prends pour un égocentrique ? Dis moi qui se pavane depuis tout à l'heure devant tout le monde ?"

"Je ne me pavane pas. Les gens m'apprécient naturellement. C'est clair qu'on ne peut pas dire la même chose de toi..."

Elle...me...rend...dingue ! Si c'était pas mon maître, je l'aurais déjà couvertes d'ordures. Je déteste son ton trop sur d'elle qui la rend lassante. D'ailleurs, en l'observant, je remarque certains traits de caractère chez elle qui montrent qu'elle se croit supérieure à tout. Elle marche le dos plus droit qu'un poteau, le menton aussi relevé qu'un mec après une décapitation, et surtout, elle ne traîne pas des pieds et marche à allure vive, comme si elle était pressée.

Si vous voulez savoir, j'ai déjà entendu parler de cette fille en ville. On raconte d'elle qu'elle tient pas en place, qu'elle est désagréable et qu'elle ne sait pas dénoyauter les olives correctement, ce dernier point étant un défaut extrême.

On arrive finalement chez elle, dans une maison qui a tout à fait l'apparence d'un château miniature. Ça ne l'empêche pas d'avoir du charme.

"C'est chez moi." Ça j'pouvais deviner.

On entre en passant des serviteurs qui nous saluent bien bas et se relèvent en partant.

"Ils seraient forts en limbo, tes gars."

"Tu crois ?"

Elle sait ce que c'est ? Incroyable pour un tel manque de culture ambulant.

On dit aussi que c'est la fille du vizir Isham, le bras droit du roi, le roi étant un détestable énergumène.

Quoi, vous connaissez pas l'histoire de Schariar ? Je ne peux que vous raconter les grandes lignes grâce aux commérages entre demoiselles (plus précisément chez des danseuses, je m'étais déguisé en l'une d'entre elles pendant que le proprio de la lampe les espionnait, comme n'importe quel gars espionnerait le vestiaire des filles).

C'était un roi normal quand on l'a connu pour la première fois, c'est à dire un monarque absolue qui dépense sans compter les ressources. Puis un jour il a attrapé une fièvre. Comme il avait déjà trente ans, on pensait tous qu'il allait débrancher (mais personne ne lui admettrait ouvertement). A sa guérison, il retourne voir sa femme aussi frais qu'un gardon et la retrouve dans les bras d'un autre monsieur, les deux complotant pour se partager la future fortune du roi à sa mort. Ça lui a pas trop plu évidemment. Alors il est devenu taré et a tué sa femme. Depuis l'incident, il se recase chaque jour avec quelqu'un de potable ou de pas trop laid, passe la nuit avec et fait un carnage le lendemain.

Vous appelez ça cruel ? Vous n'avez rien vu du monde.

Mais en attendant, moi, tout ce que je vois, ce sont les couloirs pleins à craquer d'estampes du Moyen-Orient. Elles doivent coûter plus de dix éléphants chacune. beaucoup de meubles sont collés aux murs et présentent divers trésors rares, souvent en or ou en argent.

Si mon maître croit m'impressionner avec tout ce qu'elle possède, elle se fiche le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'à la nuque ! On dit souvent que les plus grands trésors sont innaccessibles et le plus souvent immatériels. L'argent n'entre pas dans ces deux catégories. Je montre d'ailleurs mon ennui en baillant.

Hey, elle a l'air vexée, et tant mieux. Tout est bon pour lui rendre le calvaire où elle m'a mis.

On arrive à l'aboutissement du couloir et la miss frappe à la porte deux fois avant d'entrer. Elle nous amène dans une chambre, ou une petite enfant joue.

"Mostafar, je te présente Dinarzade, ma soeur."

Elle coure vers Shéhérazade pour la prendre dans ses bras. Elle a dix ans à tout casser, et a de magnifiques cheveux bruns et LISSES. Tout pour avoir du charme.

Elle dirige ses gros yeux vers moi. Je remarque à ce moment là quelque chose d'anormal. Son bras. Disons que si elle devait répondre de la main gauche au téléphone, l'appelant pouvait attendre longtemps.

"Pourrais-tu faire quelque chose pour son bras ?"

Je fais mine de réfléchir en la regardant avec insistance.

"Faudrait d'abord examiner la gamine. Hmm...Ouais, il y aura pas besoin de tournevis ni de scie." Je me relève en faisant de grands gestes (juste pour épater la galerie) et je finis par pointer mon index vers son épaule. Ses habits gonflent à cet endroit et sa manche laisse passer une forme pâle avec cinq doigts au bout.

La petite n'a jamais eu l'air aussi souriante ! Quand on me dit que je suis pas un bon samaritain j'ai envie de rire. Je lui ai donné un bras de premier choix tout de même.

"Qu'est-ce que Maître Schérazade demandait plus tôt ?"

"Merci !" me rit une voix enfantine.

Oh la ! Je manque de tomber, car Dini vient enrouler ses petits bras autour de moi. Elle est vraiment mignonne tout compte fait...Je lui frotte les cheveux en souriant...

...jusqu'à ce que je vois la dame m'observer en gloussant. J'arrête ma manoeuvre.

"Alors t'es un vrai homme magique ?! Tu peux tout faire ?!"

"Un peu."

"Est-ce que tu peux ramener maman ici ?"

"Ta maman ?"

"Je suis sûre que c'est possible pour toi." me dit une voix avec un accent.

Je regarde mon maître.

"Si je le fais, ça comptera comme ton deuxième voeu."

"Je n'ai rien contre."

Je me redresse en craquant des doigts.

"Ok ! Accroche-toi. T'as juste à me dire vers où elle est pour que les recherches soient plus simples. T'as une idée ? Une piste ?"

"Elle est morte."

"Quoi ?!"

Mes bras s'abaissent et je fonds un peu par surprise, stoppant net le sort que j'allais commencer.

Les jeunes et leur façon de parler ! Si elle avait dit, je sais pas moi, 'Ressuscite ma mère' purement et soume-plement, j'aurais pu lui dire nada illico ! A la place, j'ai l'air d'un imbécile avec les bras ballants. De plus je me sens d'un coup vachement mal à l'aise.

"Je...je peux pas faire ça..."

La petite Dinarzade me regarde avec ses grands yeux verts.

"Tu as dit que tu pouvais."

Non ! Commencez pas ! Déjà que j'ai du mal à pas crier pour lui avoir donné de faux espoirs...!

"Je pensais que tu voulais dire...'retrouve la et ramène la ici', et qu'elle était...encore..."

"Tu as dit que tu pouvais..."

Elle finit par baisser la tête. Elle respire comme si elle allait pleurer. Mon Dieu...que dire ?

Il n'y a une chose dont je ne vous ai pas parlé, quand je donnais la vie à des morts : le ressuscité en lui même. Quand il rebouge, il garde le même corps qu'il avait sous terre. Oui, le même corps, et tous les asticots qui vont avec et qui pullulent. Je pense que même un fan de films gores vomirait face à ses parents s'il les voyait dans cet état.

Voilà la minute 'Remballez votre quatre-heure' ! J'espère que vous n'étiez pas en train de manger. Regardez bien dans votre sandwich quand même...

"Tu sais, je peux faire beaucoup d'autres choses. Il suffit de changer de vœu...tu veux quoi, des ballons ?" Je fais en même temps apparaître les objets que j'évoque. "...ou des peluches, Dumbo, des fleurs ? Et le Taj Mahal ? Ça te plairait le Taj Mahal ?"

Je me rapproche d'elle pour la consoler et poser ma grande main bleue sur son dos. Schéhérazade arrive pour prendre le relais en retirant la mienne.

"Chh...ce n'est pas grave. Et puis maman est peut-être plus heureuse de là où elle est."

Avec elle c'est immédiat, la petite se calme, même si elle renifle encore un peu. A croire que je sais faire que des blagues stupides moi...

Eh bien je vais faire ce que je sais faire de mieux. Je rétrécies pour arriver à une taille plus humaine, c'est à dire une tête au dessus de ma propriétaire. Elle est plus grande que je le pensais... je finis par montrer un grand sourire.

"Sinon, tu peux faire un autre souhait, ce souhait pas gwave."

Elle a pas l'air de comprendre au début.

"Allez, roule pas des yeux de merlan frit, on va se fendre la poire !" Je me déguise en serveur italien et fait apparaître une table pleine de nourriture. Elle paraît émerveillée. "Je paris très chère que vous avez une faim de loup." En ouvrant un couvercle, une tête de loup tente de s'échapper. Dinarzade crie et recule. "Oups, désolé, cela ne se reproduira plus. On va pas en faire tout un fromage. Vous comptez pas filet à l'anglaise tout de même ?" Après avoir présenté crèmes dessert et quelques plats, je mime une cuisine. "Vous pouvez compter sur moi pour tous vos plats mam'zelle ! J'y veille au grain !" Elle rit de nouveau."C'est pas en racontant des salades qu'on fait long feu dans le monde de la cuisine, vous pouvez me croire."

C'est officiel, la petite Dini ne pleure plus. J'ai pas fais chou blanc.

Schéhérazade soulève la tête vers moi, totalement subjuguée. Elle n'a visiblement rien compris. Mais j'ai l'habitude de faire rire que les marmots, les adultes humains ne comprennent pas ce qu'est l'humour, le vrai.

Pendant cette petite réflexion, on entend plusieurs portes s'ouvrir successivement. On regarde tous la porte et un monsieur bleu et violet (je parle de ses habits) entre en trombe.

Bizzarement, j'le connais pas, mais il m'inspire déjà pas confiance.

"Père !"

Ah, c'est pour ça !

Mon maitre cours dans les bras de l'homme que je devine être le vizir.

"Schéhérazade ! Tu vas bien. Quel soulagement. On m'a dit que tu t'es faite attaquée dans les bazars."

"Je vais bien grâce à lui." Elle dirige une main vers moi.

"Qui est donc ce champion de lutte ?"

Je sais pas, je me sens bien sous la forme d'un catcheur.

"C'est Mostafar. Un génie que j'ai trouvé par hasard dans les ruelles."

Dinarzade s'approche de lui et tend les bras.

"Regarde ce qu'il a fait ! Il m'a redonné mon bras."

Le papa parait choqué, mais s'incline en ma direction.

"Je vous remercie du fond du coeur. Comment vous exprimer toute ma gratitude ?"

"Hum...je n'ai fais que répondre à un voeu, rien d'extraordinaire."

"On dit que la retenue et l'humilité sont les plus grandes des sagesses."

J'ai pas compris un mot de ce qu'il vient de dire. "A la tienne, et toi aussi."

Il me regarde bizarrement une seconde pour se tourner vers sa plus grande fille.

"Schéhérazade, je te cherchais pour te le dire : l'heure est grave."

"Que se passe-t-il ?"

"Le roi Schariar veut trouver une femme en âge de se marier ! Mais il n'y a plus aucune famille dans laquelle on ne s'est pas déjà servi aux alentours d'Agrabah ! Il menace de te prendre toi !"

Aïe. Finir dans le plumard de Schariar pour une femme signifiait la mort assurée le lendemain. Je ne pense pas que mon maître soit d'accord.

Contrairement à Schéhérazade, le vizir a une réputation de lèche-botte. Tout le monde se demande comment il a atterri dans le milieu. Il n'empêche aucun débordement du roi et au contraire aide sa majesté impétueuse à commettre des actes immoraux en trouvant les filles et en s'arrangeant pour qu'elles soient mortes à 07h00 tapantes.

Mais ce n'est pas mon problème à moi. Je regarde la conversation.

"Le roi ne m'aura pas." C'est Schéhérazade qui reprend la parole.

"Mais..."

"Père, je vais trouver une idée, tu verras. En attendant fais le attendre."

"Je ne pense pas pouvoir tenir plus de deux jours !"

"Papa. Si tu ne fais pas ça ils me prendront. Ensuite ils prendront Dinarzade quand elle sera plus grande. Et entre nous deux, ils prendront toutes les femmes du royaume. C'est ça que tu veux ?"

"...je vais faire patienter le roi..."

"Bonne chance."

Le père nous laisse là après avoir embrassé ses deux filles.

Le temps file rapidement. Depuis une heure, Schéhérazade fait les cent pas au milieu du couloir. Je la regarde un peu perplexe.

"C'est un type immonde ! Une crapule ! Un fils de chien !"

Puis elle finit par s'asseoir par terre et regarder dans le vide, se frottant le menton de la main gauche.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"

"Ça ne se voit pas ?! Je réfléchis ! A un moyen pour botter les fesses de ce...mufle !"

Les habitants ont raison. Elle est effrayante quand elle est énervée. Chaque juron qui sort de sa bouche parait valoir un million de fois les mots les plus grossiers que le monde n'ai jamais connu.

"Si seulement on pouvait s'en débarrasser...Tu ne peux pas le tuer, toi ?"

"Moi ? Hum...non..."

"Comment ça non ?"

"Règle numéro UN ! Un génie ne peut pas tuer. J'peux rien faire pour toi."

"Et l'enfermer dans un tonneau plein de pierre et le jeter dans la mer, tu peux ?"

"Ça tue indirectement."

Elle grogne en me tournant le dos.

"De toute façon tu ne sais rien faire."

"Tu n'as qu'à demander quelque chose du genre...euh... 'Génie, envoie le roi en prison'."

"Ça serait inutile. On le délivrerait parce que ça serait le roi."

"Ou alors faire en sorte que tout le monde le déteste ?"

"Tout le monde le déteste déjà."

"Ça va, j'essaie juste de trouver des idées !"

"Eh bien toutes tes idées sont mauvaises !"

Et elle me tourne le dos, comme ça ! J'ai juste essayé d'être gentil moi ! Et aussi d'accélérer la cadence pour les voeux afin de m'enfuir d'elle...

Si c'est ça, qu'elle se débrouille ! Moi je rentre dormir un peu. J'en ai marre de me faire crier dessus pour rien.

...

Après quelques heures de sommeil, je risque un oeil hors de ma lampe. On est en pleine nuit.

Chez nous, le ciel est bien dégagé, et quand le soleil s'en va, des millions de petites étoiles montrent le bout de leur nez. C'est comme un spectacle.

Schéhérazade est assise dans la même position et au même endroit où je l'ai laissée. Elle regarde au loin des terres de sable, de la ville et des oasis les plus proches. La lumière des flambeaux se reflète dans ses yeux, et ses cheveux de cuivre deviennent plus gris face à la lumière du croissant de lune. Voilà une vue d'elle qui en ferait rougir plus d'un si ce 'plus d'un' est idiot.

Me dites pas qu'elle réfléchit encore cette folle dingue ? Un vœu c'est pas bien compliqué, surtout si on le fait avec le coeur. Enfin je crois...

Elle vient de remarquer que je suis là et m'observe.

"Tu as de la chance de pouvoir dormir tranquille, toi. Tu n'auras pas à mourir."

A vrai dire, depuis le bazar, dès qu'elle parle je décroche un peu. Je préfère rester dans mes pensées.

Elle est la fille du vizir, la seule jeune qui reste dans Oualad Balah sans compter les gosses. Il est normal que certains voient une injustice dans cette histoire ! Le vizir balance tout le monde mais oublis de balancer sa fille. Pourquoi elle ne mourrait pas, elle ? Avec ça, avoir des ennemis comme les six mecs du bazar parait banal dans la vie de tous les jours. Bon, je dis ça en partie parce que je ne la supporte pas.

La vérité, c'est que je ne peux pas comprendre comment on peut vivre dans le luxe et la joie avec la mort d'un million de femmes sur la conscience.

Schéhérazade change de position et s'assoit face à moi. Vu la taille de ses cernes, elle n'a pas dormi.

"Le principal est que le roi arrête de tuer pendant un temps le plus long possible. Si je ne m'en tiens qu'à cela, il y a bien un moyen d'empêcher le roi de tuer."

"T'as une idée finalement ! A la bonne heure ! Alors, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?"

"Rien du tout. Tout le travail sera pour mon père. Je conserve mes deux voeux."

Je sens que ça va vraiment durer mille ans cette affaire ! Pourquoi ne pas m'utiliser moi ?

Elle part dans les couloirs à sa recherche. On le croise au tournant.

"Père, j'ai une idée pour gagner un peu de temps. Tu vas foncer voir le roi, lui dire que tu vas chercher une épouse dans d'autres provinces et partir de Oualad Balah."

"Comment ?"

"Il ne faut surtout pas que tu sois vu ou suivis. Avec un peu d'argent, tu vas habiter loin, et envoyer des lettres au roi, lui disant au début que tu ne trouve pas. Ensuite, tu lui diras que tu as trouvé, mais que tu auras eu des complications pour rentrer. D'accord ?"

Le vizir considère la demande et affiche un sourire paternel.

"J'ai toujours dis que tu ressemblais beaucoup à ta mère."

Il se tourne vers d'autres esclaves.

"Préparez mes bagages, serviteurs !"

Il est tellement joyeux de pouvoir faire quelque chose qu'il en oublit de remettre son turban en place en partant.

Je regarde mon maître sceptiquement.

"En gros, ton idée est de faire patienter le roi..."

"Exactement."

"...pour trouver une autre idée ?"

"Mostafar...le but est de trouver des combines et des stratégies pour l'empêcher de tuer."

"Tu oublies un truc, Maitre. Le roi est pas idiot et surtout très impatient. Je donne pas une semaine pour qu'il vienne te chercher."

"Si ça se passe comme ça..." Elle s'approche de moi avec une allure bizarre. Elle pose une main sur mon épaule. "...tu seras là."

"Ah ouais ? Compte pas sur moi pour t'aider gratuitement cette fois !"

J'avais raison. Dix jours sont passés, deux lettres ont été envoyées, et le Maitre n'a toujours pas d'idée potable à formuler. En même temps ça m'étonne pas, ce roi est le plus puissant prince d'Arabie, et sans doute du monde. Carnets d'adresses pleins, poches pleines et sans doute des centaines de serviteurs et gardes à bout de bras.

Enfin, je pense qu'elle continuera à réfléchir pour trouver un cas de figure sans l'intervention obligatoire de mes pouvoirs cosmiques phénoménaux.

Cinq jours de plus s'écoulent et la situation ne change pas. On n'a aucune suite. Schéhérazade passe ses journées à tourner en rond dans les couloirs, soupirer dans les jardins et manquer les repas, toujours sans parler. Mes journées se limitent à m'ennuyer, dormir, prendre un bain, m'ennuyer.

Sincèrement, même moi j'espérais que la femme la plus savante d'Arabie fasse un exploit.

Elle manquait aussi de sommeil. J'ai toujours du mal à la convaincre d'aller dormir sans être grondé.

Une nuit, alors qu'on dormait gentiment (moi dans ma lampe posée sur la commode), on entend du bruit par la fenêtre. Alarmé, je la réveille.

Ou du moins je la bouscule. Petite vengeance pour les jours désagréables qu'elle me fait passer à ses côtés.

Elle finit par se lever et regarder la personne ayant tapé l'incruste dans sa chambre.

"Père ?"

"Ne me pose pas de question Schérazade ! Il faut que tu quittes les alentours d'Agrabah !"

"Mais père, je t'ai dis que je trouverais le moyen de-"

"Le roi veut t'enlever demain ! Il me l'a écrit, et rien ne l'en empêchera si tu restes là !"

Elle n'est pas décidée à bouger. Je regarde la petite dispute familiale en prenant un air très sérieux.

"Mais enfin, écoute-moi Benti. Je ne veux pas que cet homme vous fasse du mal."

"Et moi je ne veux plus que cet homme fasse du mal à autrui."

Elle lui pose deux mains sur les épaules.

"Il faut que tu me fasses confiance. Et puis le génie pourra me protéger."

"Tu dois avoir raison."

Comment cet homme irresponsable et naïf a pu devenir vizir ?! Bah, sûrement de la même manière qu'un homme cinglé et moche est devenu roi.

"Hum, excusez moi. Eh oh ?"

Ils se retournent vers moi qui prend une apparence de psychologue.

"Je pense que vous devriez laisser de côté vos querelles affectives et vous concentrer sur le moment présent...pour échapper aux gardes qui arrivent." Je pointe la fenêtre du doigt. Au loin, on voyait les ombres de centaines de gens armés, levant les sabres luisant au clair de lune et vêtus des habits de la garde royale.

Tout ça pour l'autre type et Schéhérazade ? Prenez la volontier ! J'en veux pas !

"Père, enfuis toi avant qu'ils ne te voient !"

"Je ne vais pas vous laisser ici !"

L'heure est grave pour eux, on entend le bruit des cornes, ce qui signifie que la garde royale arrive. Pas dur de deviner pour qui.

"Va t'en !"

Schéhérazade le plaque et le pousse vers la fenêtre d'où il est entré.

"Je vous jure que je reviendrais !"

Le vizir descend le long de la corde qui l'a permis de monter là haut. Mauvaise idée de se montrer autant en évidence aux gardes. Ils rappliquent plus vite en le voyant. Arrive le moment où les toits d'Agrabah nous empêchent de voir la scène. Mon maître est terrifiée et le cherche des yeux. Elle espère probablement qu'il a réussi à s'enfuir. Mais ses espoirs vont être réduits à néant.

Le lendemain, mon maître reçoit une lettre du roi. Le grand vizir a été fait prisonnier aux cachots.


	3. Chapter 3 : Le palais

Coucou Cette partie débute sur un point de vue neutre, je fais souvent ce genre de choses pour introduire un ou des personnages.

Merci pour les reviews, ça me fait plaisir.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre trois : C'est l'horloge du palais

Ali Baba vivait une vie miséreuse de pêcheur dans les ports de Oualad Balah. Son père avait laissé très peu d'héritage, et c'était à lui de subvenir aux besoins de sa mère et de son frère Kassim, d'un an plus jeune que lui. Cependant, Ali partait travailler seul, car Kassim préférait flâner dans les rues dans on ne sait quels lieux.

C'est une journée à chaleur écrasante. Il rejoint le bord des mers avec son matériel de pêche confectionné par sa mère : un filet, un harpon improvisé et un long fil auquel il accroche un bout de pain à un crochet pour attirer la faune et l'extirper hors de l'eau.

Il passe quelques minutes à trouver l'endroit le plus agréable et le moins exposé au soleil pour s'installer confortablement. Il commence à placer le filet dans le milieu les plus avantageux, dans un passage d'eau entre deux rochers marins.

Bien que sa vie ne fait pas partie des plus dignes, Ali réussit à subsister et à défendre honneur et réputation. Il était connu comme étant le meilleur pêcheur à main dans la ville, car il amenait chaque soir des dizaines de poissons pêchées seulement de ses mains. Il avait quelques amis de son âge qui lui proposaient de bons prix pour en acheter certains, et Ali revenait toujours les bras chargés de pain, de poisson et d'une petite somme d'argent.

S'il avait une lacune, c'était son nom. Quoiqu'il faisait, on en riait, on le charriait, ce qui le faisait maudire son père pour un tel choix. Quand il était enfant, on lui proposait de jouer au ba-ballon et au ba-bac à sable. Ou alors, ses repas deviennent des ba-baklawa. Il se rappelle aussi des fois où il avait fait certaines actions et où les adultes lui disaient que ça allait ba-barder.

En vérifiant son filet, Ali aperçoit le plus grand des navires au loin qu'il n'ai jamais vu. Admiratif, il se dirige vers le lieu où il s'apprête à accoster.

Pour sur, le bateau est un beau bâtiment ! On aurait cru y voir une villa sur l'eau, présentant cinquante fenêtres réparties sur deux étages de chaque côté.

Un homme d'une trentaine d'année se montre et descend. Il remarque tout de suite Ali et se dirige vers le jeune homme.

"Ali Baba. Comme on se retrouve."

Les deux hommes se saluent joyeusement.

"Je ne t'avais même pas reconnu Sindbad ! Tu n'avais pas le même bateau avant."

"Ah, ça c'est une longue histoire. Je suis passé près des Indes, et là bas j'ai percuté des rochers qui étaient à ba-babord et que je n'avais pas vu, du coup j'ai perdu mon ancien ba-bateau. J'ai du me contenter de ramer dans une ba-barque."

Ali boude. "Arrête avec mon nom !"

Les marins descendent des tonnes de coffres, vases et tonneaux remplis à ras-bord de pièces d'or et de joyaux.

"J'ai fait escale sur une île, où j'ai combattu un serpent géant. Puis j'ai trouvé ça."

"Ouaw...si j'en avais juste le quart à la maison..."

Sindbad paraît triste. Il connaît la situation du pays par rapport aux habitants. Très peu parviennent à s'enrichir facilement. "Prends un sac si tu veux."

"Je n'ai pas envie de voler le roi."

"Tant que le roi ne les a pas vus, rien ne lui appartient."

Sindbad lui pose rapidement une sacoche de pièce d'or dans les mains.

"Si j'arrive à Oualad avec tout ça, les autres croiront que je les ai volés."

"Je t'ai dit que c'est un cadeau que je te fais. Les autres n'ont pas à savoir."

Les deux regardent la mer et l'équipage de commerce décharger le navire.

"J'ai entendu dire que ma cousine Schez te plaisait."

Ali fronce les sourcils.

"Méfies toi Ali. C'est pas pour rien qu'on dit qu'elle mord."

Le pêcheur s'assoit au sol. "C'est la fille du vizir, elle n'ira jamais avec un travailleur des rues."

Sindbad hausse les épaules. "Au pire il y a la poissonnière Criarde, si t'as pas trop peur de te recevoir des coups toutes les cinq minutes. C'est plus à ta portée."

Ali soupire. "Tu devrais aller rapidement voir le roi et ta famille."

"C'est ce que je comptais faire. Je voulais justement revoir Schéhérazade pour...essayer de calmer les tensions entre nous deux." Il jongle avec trois sacoches de pièce. "Avec cette somme !"

"Je suis sérieux Sinbad ! Elle est vraiment en rogne contre toi, et elle crie chaque jour dans les rues que la seule chose que tu mérites, c'est d'être pendu."

Sinbad se frotte le cou avec une grimace, puis prend un air sérieux.

"Tu sais où je pourrais la trouver ?"

...

Poings serrés, sourcils froncés et jurons significatifs, Schéhérazade se dirige au palais de Schariar après avoir prévenu sa soeur des évènements de la nuit. C'est pas trop tôt. Pendant les deux demi-heures, elle n'a fait que traiter de tous les noms (sans aucun mot grossier, comme toujours) celui qui a emprisonné son père.

La tension est à son comble. Devant les portes, elle me lance un regard.

"Reste ici."

"Tu rigoles ? Je veux rater ça pour rien au monde." je rétorque. J'ai fait tout le chemin avec elle jusque là, c'est pas pour poireauter devant l'édifice.

"Alors change d'apparence. Il ne faut pas qu'on sache ce que tu es."

Là je préfère ! Je m'éxecute et me change en grand et fort majordome arabe, très habillé par rapport au catcheur que j'étais il y a des jours.

Les portes s'ouvrent et c'est le bazar général. On reconnaît Schéhérazade, la fille du vizir, une personne peu importante politiquement donc.

Schéhérazade est considérée comme une femme savante et instruite. Elle ne sait pourtant rien d'extraordinaire et apprend par des choses qu'elle entend. En fait, si elle avait un don, ça serait seulement d'avoir de bonnes oreilles. Mais à l'époque, dans toutes les contrées, tous les pays de tout l'univers, il n'y a qu'elle qui ait la hargne d'aller tenir tête à un roi seule (je veux dire...pas tout à fait puisque je suis là, mais j'imagine qu'elle va quand même persuader le roi sans mon aide).

Schéhérazade face à la cour, face à Schariar. La salle du trône est pleine à craquer de ministres qui piaillent et de serviteurs essoufflés à force de courir pour présenter les boissons. Quand je regarde le maître, elle parait aussi perdue que moi dans le fouillis. C'est à peine si on en voit la personne qu'on est venu voir.

Logiquement, il est au fond de la pièce. Schéhérazade avance pour distinguer le fauteuil royal blanc, et la personne qui l'occupe.

"Votre majesté." Ça alors...de la manière la plus détendue et la plus calme qui soit, elle baisse la tête et écarte les bras pour saluer son Altesse. Je pensais qu'elle ne connaissait même pas la notion de politesse ! "Je suis Schéhérazade, la noble fille du vizir. M'accorderez vous une petite audience ?" Elle dit ça avec la grâce d'un papillon et la voix d'un ange.

"Rhipeufhhh !" Le roi vient de cracher avec la grâce et l'élégance d'une enclume dans un récipient doré. "Je t'attendais Schéhérazade. Tu dois savoir le sort que je réserve à ton père pour m'avoir menti."

"J'ai lu chaque lettre de chaque mot de chaque ligne que vous m'avez envoyé en courrier, mon bon seigneur." On voit bien qu'elle y met de l'ironie en jouant comme le ferait son père. J'ai envie de rire car le roi ne s'en aperçoit même pas, mais je me contiens.

"Je suis ici au nom de ma famille, qui vous a servi avec honnêteté et bravoure toutes ces années. Mon père, le vizir Isham, vous a donné les meilleurs conseils. Mon cousin, le valeureux Sindbad, part vaillamment affronter les océans pour vous ramener les plus grands trésors du monde. Ma mère était votre domestique, ainsi que ma grande soeur. Mon grand père était votre cordonnier favori. Nous sommes des personnes qui apprécions votre grandeur, ô majesté, et j'espère que vous comprendrez bien que mon père ne vous a pas menti. Il est parti dans les provinces les plus éloignées pour répondre à vos désirs, et-"

"Que faisais-t-il donc à Agrabah en ta compagnie !"

A cause de l'interruption brusque, elle devient silencieuse quelques secondes, puis elle se reprend. Ce temps pourrait laisser penser qu'elle invente quelque chose.

"N'ayant pas trouvé d'épouse, il a voulu amplifier ses recherches. Il est donc venu emporter quelques provisions pour partir à l'étranger."

"Tu crois que je vais y croire ?! Le vizir est revenu quinze jours après être parti ! Les caravanes devaient contenir de quoi vivre pour un mois !"

Elle se mord la lèvre.

"Il est évident que vous m'avez menti, après toutes ces bonnes années de loyaux services. Et je remarque que cette perfidie se transmet de père en fille ! Je l'ai toujours dit, les femmes sont des créatures dont on ne peut se fier. Le grand vizir sera exécuté demain comme promis."

"Attendez !"

Sur un élan de non-allégresse, elle élance son bras comme pour l'attraper, bien qu'il soit loin. Le roi semble la reconsidérer.

"Hm ? Une dernière requête ?"

"J'accepte de vous épouser."

Quoi ? Mes yeux sortent de leurs orbites.

"Maître...t'as pété un plomb ou un câble là ? J'comprends pas..." Je lui souffle.

"Je sais ce que je fais."

Elle s'avance.

"En échange de la vie de mon père, je me marierai avec vous."

"Enfin une parole censée depuis le début de cet entretien."

Ce type s'y attendait ? Il parait totalement soulagé qu'elle l'ai enfin demandé. Quelle ordure.

"Cependant, comme je l'ai dit, ma famille vous a servi et continuera de vous servir pour le restant de leur vie. Je veux que l'on réponde à une faveur. Je demande un délais de liberté de trente jours avant nos fiançailles."

Les ministres paraissent affolés de cette proposition. Personne ne sait comment Schariar va répondre.

"Tu crois pouvoir marchander avec un roi ?!"

"Vous savez...j'ai déjà reçu beaucoup de demandes. Ce serait désavantageux pour vous de refuser. Je suis une femme très convoitée. La fille riche et belle du vizir...Mais j'ai toujours aspiré à quelque chose de plus glorieux. Etre la femme du roi, même le temps d'une journée, serait un énorme privilège avant de mourir."

Le dit roi se frotte le menton.

"Vingt jours accordés."

Les ministres se regardent étonnés. Elle a réussi à marchander avec un type comme ça ?

"Vingt jours...!" reprend le roi. "...où ton père restera entre mes griffes. Par simple précaution."

Elle a envie de crier de l'insulter et de le broyer dans un mixeur. Mais rien ne le laisse paraître. "Tel sera votre bon plaisir mon bon roi. J'aimerais de même que..."

Soudain, les portes de la salle du trône se rouvrent. Un homme à qui je donnerais trente ans fait son apparition.

"Majesté !"

"Ah, Sindbad. Enfin une visite agréable."

Il s'avance jusqu'à pouvoir poser une main sur le bras de Schéhérazade.

"Ben alors ? On fait une réunion sans votre fidèle serviteur ?"

"J'imagine que tu as encore amené les trésors les plus somptueux des terres d'Arabie !"

Schéhérazade est frustrée, voire choquée de cette prise de parole et regarde très mal Sindbad.

"Ah, salut Schez."

"Tu es en plein milieu de mon audience, imbécile !"

"Celle ci est achevée." dis le roi.

"Comment ?"

Sinbad la prend par les épaules pour la ramener à la porte.

"Ok, je...je la ramène chez elle et je vous rapporte tous avec mon équipage."

"Lâche moi Sindbad !"

"Chut...je gère la situation..."

Dans les couloirs royaux, elle se débat pour l'abandonner.

"Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Ça t'amuses de te rendre toutes les semaines chez le roi pour te plaindre ?"

"Bien sûr que non ."

"Qu'est ce qui ne va pas alors ?"

"Il y a que toutes les femmes du pays vont mourir si je ne fais rien et que ton oncle est enfermé aux cachots pour avoir pris ma défense !"

"Je...je l'ignorais."

"Et pendant que j'essaie de le convaincre, tu débarques les yeux pleins d'étoiles en lui offrant des trésors pour le récompenser de ses bêtises !"

Elle marche pour s'en aller.

"Schéhérazade."

"Va faire ton boulot, puisque tu aimes tant Schariar."

"Mais..."

"Va faire ton boulot !"

Elle se met à avancer plus vite. Je la suis.

Il me jette un petit coup d'oeil.

"C'est qui cette loque ?"

C'est dit : la famille entière est digne de se faire étrangler sauvagement ! Exceptée Dini, mais elle deviendra sûrement comme les autres en grandissant.

"Comme si tu voulais le savoir."

Sindbad grogne.

"D'accord ! Énerve toi si ça te chante !"

Je continue à suivre mon maître en abandonnant son cousin.

Je paris que vous ne connaissez pas non plus son histoire ? Il est devenu le commerçant des mers le plus intrépide, le plus riche et a été engagé par le roi pour ramener les divers trésors des voyages financés royalement. Le jour où il a eu ce travail, la grande soeur et la mère de Schéhérazade sont mortes. Il a tout de même commencé un trajet pour arriver en Tunisie. La seule chose qu'on en a à tirer est qu'il tiens plus à son boulot qu'à sa famille.

Comment je sais tout ça ? Je me suis pas tourné les pouces pendant quinze jours ! Même si mon maître ne me disait jamais rien, Dinarzade était un moulin à paroles, comme tous les enfants. Apparemment, la colère entre les deux vient de là. Pourtant, Dinarzade aime bien ce type, car comme sa soeur il lui raconte de belles histoires chaque nuit sur ses voyages.

Tout est calme dans la grande maison du vizir. Les serviteurs balaient d'une manière morne. Ça fait presque trembler !

Schéhérazade et moi avançons dans le couloir aux estampes. Elle doit enrager intérieurement. Moi j'essaie d'assimiler tout ce que j'ai reçu comme info depuis deux semaines : un roi fou, un cousin indigne, un maître qui veut sauver le pays, un vizir au cachot et moi au milieu qu'on utilise pas. Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi...

La meilleure des choses à faire est d'expliquer l'histoire à tout le monde. On se dirige d'ailleurs vers le fond du couloir en direction d'une chambre que vous connaissez maintenant.

En s'approchant, on entend une voix familière.

"C'est pas ton cousin ?"

Elle sourit.

"Non, il n'aurait pas eu l'audace de fourrer son nez ici ?"

Sindbad est dans la chambre de Dinarzade en train de la cajoler d'histoires d'hommes géants, de monstres des mers, de joaillerie... toutes aussi surprenantes les unes que les autres.

Schéhérazade se contente de regarder.

"On dirait qu'il l'a eu, l'audace." je dis.

Elle se retourne et les laisse là. Moi j'entre, et on me regarde.

"Bonjour Mostafar."

Elle vient me saluer en faisant un gros câlin.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit le roi ?"

"Hum...que Isham sera délivré dans vingt jours si tout se passe bien."

"Attends, Schez a réussi à passer un marché avec le roi ?"

"Faut croire."

"C'est grandiose. Mais elle a demandé quoi en échange ?"

"...sa vie."

Techniquement, le maître ne m'a pas dit de me taire, donc je peux leur parler de ça. Je pense même qu'elle sait ce que j'allais faire.

Sindbad, qui a toujours travaillé pour le roi, ne pensait pas possible le fait que Schéhérazade ait pu avoir ses vingt jours de liberté. En même temps, lui n'a jamais demandé quoi que ce soit, car il avait toutes les richesses et les trésors du monde à ses pieds. S'il décide un jour de tout garder pour lui, il pourrait se faire construire un château plus grand et plus tape à l'oeil que ce que j'appelle la 'Meringue géante', qui désigne le toit de la plus haute tour du palais royal.

Mais le petit marin préfère tout balancer dans les caisses de sa majesté. Gâchis total.

Dinarzade écoutait l'histoire tristement au début, alors j'ai utilisé une tonalité plus comique et plus épique. Ça donnait 'Schéhérazade regarde le roi dans le blanc des yeux, armée de ses boucles cuivrées' ou alors 'le roi Haggarh (qui signifie le roi Énervé) cracha vivement comme aucun autre être humain ne pouvait cracher', ce qui est écoeurant que j'y pense... J'ai évoqué par la suite l'arrivé du bouffon du roi qui a tout fichu en l'air.

Sindbad tire une mauvaise tête, car il sait que j'ai parlé de lui.

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me demander ce qui va encore arriver. C'est clair qu'après un long temps d'attente, tout ça est entrainant.

Après cette discussion animée, je rejoins mon maître à son lieu de prédilection, la fenêtre.

"Tu comptes faire quoi pendant ces vingt jours ?"

"M'occuper de ce pays...avant de me sacrifier pour mon père. Enfin, c'est ce qui arrivera si je ne fais pas appel à toi."

"Ah ! Est ce que ça veut implicitement dire que tu vas faire ton tout deuxième vœu ?"

"J'y suis bien obligée si je veux avancer...en vérité, le roi est intouchable, mais pas à cause de ses connaissances ou de son poste."

"D'accord...pourquoi on peut pas l'avoir ?"

"À ce jour, il possède deux articles magiques. Une bague qui fait apparaître un djinn puissant quand il la tourne sur son doigt et un tapis dans lequel on en a enfermé un."

Sur le coup j'ouvre grand les yeux. "Pourquoi enfermer un génie dans un tapis ?"

"Pour pouvoir voler par exemple."

C'est aussi absurde que d'enfermer un génie dans un grille-pain pour que les toasts cuisent plus vite. Les humains commencent à enfermer n'importe quoi n'importe où, dans ce qui leur tombe sous la main. Je paris que dans deux mois sortiront des génies dans des chaussures pour plus de conforts ou des génies dans des couverts pour manger sans bouger.

"Donc on pourra pas l'avoir sans lui dérober tout ça."

"Tu pourrais lui voler la bague et le tapis au moment où il s'y attendra le moins."

Je réfléchis à cette éventualité.

"Si le roi fait appeler son djinn, je risque d'avoir des problèmes."

"Ça rendra la bataille plus amusante. De toute façon il n'aura pas le droit de te tuer."

"Mais m'enfermer, si ! Ya rien de plus cruel que d'être mis à coup de pied dans un objet plus petit que la normale."

"Il y a la mort."

Ouais, mais la mort ne s'applique pas aux gens comme nous ! Je ne sais pas si c'est une chance d'ailleurs...ça veut dire que peu importe ce qui arrive, je resterais là à attendre les voeux des autres. J'vais finir par en perdre la raison.

"Mostafar."

"Oui maître ?"

Ah, elle va me formuler une demande ! Je me frotte les mains d'impatience.

"Je souhaite que tu me ramène la bague magique du roi ainsi que son tapis volant."

"Ok ça roule."

Fin chapitre 3


	4. Chapter 4 : Le tapis et l'anneau

Ici commence la réalisation du deuxième voeu. Merci pour la lecture. Les reviews seraient appréciés.

Les gens notent toujours un tas de trucs en intro, je ne sais pas comment ils font. Si ça vous motive, je le fais volontier.

Comme on peut s'y attendre, le tapis apparaît dans ce chapitre. J'espère que vous apprécirez. Schéhérazade est peu présente et...si je continue, je vais finir par spoiler ! Lisez si vous voulez connaître la suite !

Si vous voulez savoir, je me suis regardé au moins six fois le film de 1992. Du coup je connais les répliques et les chansons en français par coeur. Ya pas un moment où j'écris cette histoire sans les siffler.

Bonne route sur les rues d'Arabie.

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Je ne m'applatirai pas comme une carpette face au boss

Le problème avec le fait de voler des objets magiques, c'est qu'ils sont magiques justement. Les génies, ça repère facilement les moments où on essaie de les prendre loin de leur possesseur. Il faut savoir que pour nous, ça signifie plus de travail, plus de temps perdu à satisfaire les vaniteux et moins de semaines pour nous laisser roupiller. Le résultat est généralement le suivant : on fait des crises d'insomnie, et on devient tellement hystérique qu'on se met à chercher la moindre petite faille dans les demandes pour faire en sorte que tout se passe plus rapidement.

Le calvaire est que le djinn que je dois kidnapper est beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup (je reprends ma respiration) beaucoup plus ancien que moi, et sûrement plus puissant. Mais bon, en tant que génie, je peux me débrouiller. Suffit de ne pas trop l'embêter et de prendre la bague sans qu'il ne se pointe.

Dans la chambre du roi, les meubles sont plutôt style occident. Il a du tout faire importer de ce que vous appelez 'Italie'. Moi j'appelle ça de la camelote ! Rien ne représente la splendeur de l'orient dans tout ce qu'il possède. Peut être qu'il ne donne pas grand intérêt au pays qu'il gouverne, ce qui parait étrange.

On distingue assez facilement les ronflements immondes. On dirait l'écho d'un bruit sourd dans une grotte. Je préfère pas trop m'attarder là-dessus...Le roi dort dans son lit sur une dizaine de coussins volumineux et assez moelleux pour épousseter ses formes (il n'a pas de paque de six, ni de torse viril, comme vous pouvez le voir). Tous les tissus débordants du pieu sont de couleur rouge ou doré, encore un truc de romain...

De toute évidence, le tapis ne se trouve pas dans cette pièce, je devrais donc fouiller le château de fond en comble pour le trouver. J'imagine déjà le bonheur inexistant que j'éprouverais dans ma tâche. Mais je vois par la suite le plus gros problème qu'on me lance à la figure : la bague magique est au doigt du roi, qui dort comme un lion.

Schéhérazade y va fort cette fois ! Non seulement elle se met en danger, mais en plus elle m'embarque dans une histoire qui finira forcément mal pour moi. Je lui tirerai les oreilles en rentrant.

J'ai tout de suite l'idée de me faire tout petit pour délicatement retirer la bague en douceur (environ 20 centimètres). Si j'y vais à la barbare, tout tombera contre moi.

Alors...un gros pouce poilu ici, un index mal récuré par là... comme c'est attrayant. Tu m'étonnes qu'il ait pas trouvé l'amour souvent, le grand garçon. Mon âme de spécialiste en mode a envie de crier. Mais elle le fera plus tard. Doucement, je commence à pousser l'anneau hors de son doigt, ce qui le fait se retourner instantanément. Après trois minutes où il se débat avec la couverture, Schariar est sur le côté et rumine un charabia incompréhensible. J'ai le temps de me rendre compte de son haleine (qui n'est pas si mal que ça par rapport à l'odeur de renfermé dans ma lampe), et je me redirige vers la bague.

En la bougeant une seconde fois, le roi se remet d'un coup à ronfler, ce qui me fait sursauter et tomber sur son autre main. Ah, et j'ai crié aussi. Un cri strident, par réflexe et par peur de faire une bêtise.

Là c'est le chaos, le roi se réveille.

"Qui ose me perturber en plein dans mon sommeil ?"

En ouvrant un oeil, il me regarde de bas en haut.

"Qu'est ce que tu me veux au beau milieu de la nuit, petit lutin ?"

"C'est, hum..." Une idée, vite ! "Attends. Quoi ?"

J'ai besoin de deux secondes avant que je me mette dans le crâne qu'il dort à moitié. C'est juste aussi hilarant que de voir Attila et sa bande se faire un Macdo.

Faut pas que je laisse ma chance filer ! Sans répondre, je continue ma manoeuvre quand il se met à somnoler.

Puis le mal arrive. Il se frotte les yeux et me regarde une seconde fois.

"Une petite minute...tu es un djinn !"

"Haha..." je ris pour évacuer le malaise et fais gigoter mes doigts. "Coucou."

Avant de pouvoir m'en aller à toute vitesse, le roi tourne son anneau, et un génie colossal apparaît. Il est noir avec une infinité de cheveux rouges qui grouillent dans tous les sens, un peu le genre démoniaque. Ce qui est le plus déstabilisant, c'est qu'il fait six fois ma taille.

Vous savez, il y a des moments dans la vie où s'enfuir est la meilleure solution. Eh bien c'est ce moment là. Mais comme on a fait le voeu que je ramène la bague, je dois le faire.

Le djinn rouge croise les bras face à moi et baille.

"Tu ne me donne pas un bien grand défi cher maître. Qui est donc ce marshmallow ?"

"Eh ! Je suis peut-être encore un Bleu, mais mes muscles sont pas fait en coton comme ton proprio !"

Le roi s'impatiente.

"Djinn ! Ce Génie m'a attaqué ! Emprisonne-le dans une salle sans issue !"

Le djinn s'approche de moi. S'il veut du combat, il va en avoir !

...

Schéhérazade est à sa fenêtre et tiens fermement la lampe depuis que le génie est parti exaucer son second voeu. Contrairement au premier, il est anormalement long, mais elle devine que le roi a du se rendre compte de quelque chose et envoyer son Djinn après Mostafar. Si ce cas de figure est vrai, elle ne tardera pas à avoir des ennuis. Le mieux à faire est de patienter pour voir comment évolueront les choses.

Elle entend soudain des pas hésitant venir vers elle.

"Schez."

Elle ne se retourne pas, ce qui laisse son cousin dans l'embarras.

"Dinarzade est partie dormir. Je lui ai raconté mon dernier voyage, ça lui a plu."

"Ah..."

Schéhérazade regarde les rues affluentes de voyageurs de nuit qui discutent ou s'échangent des objets de valeur, gagnés par paris ou par achats. Elle avait autre chose à faire que de penser au marin.

"Je voulais te dire que je suis désolé."

"Première nouvelle."

"Écoute moi juste. Ok ?" Il cherche un peu ses mots. "Je suis désolé d'être parti au moment où tante Noara est morte."

Schéhérazade soupire et daigne enfin le regarder. "Tu t'attends à quoi ? Que je t'excuse ? Tu n'as même pas respecté la demande de celle qui t'a recueilli quand personne ne voulait de toi. Au moment où elle voulait le plus de ta présence, tu l'as abandonnée."

Elle retourne poser ses mains au bord de la fenêtre.

"Tu **nous** as abandonnés."

Sindbad hausse la voix.

"Tu es la seule de la famille à toujours me détester ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut pour que t'arrêtes de toujours me rabâcher la même histoire ?!"

"Que tu réfléchisse. Que tu utilises ta tête pour ne plus refaire les mêmes erreurs. Et puis si tu ne voulais pas que je fasse peser ta conscience, il fallait être là au bon moment, lorsque le roi égorgeait ta tante."

Elle lève les yeux vers les étoiles. Voilà déjà une heure que le génie n'arrive pas. Elle espère le voir bientôt arriver avec les objets qu'elle lui avait ordonné.

"Je suis là maintenant. Mais personne ne veut me laisser une chance." Il reste immobile quelques minutes et finit par avoir une expression déterminée. "Si je te disais que je veux vous aider ?"

"Aider à quoi ?"

"À arrêter la folie du roi."

"Comme si tu étais prêt à abandonner ton travail..."

"Je suis sérieux."

"Sindbad, on te connaît tous."

"Demain à l'aube, que tu le veuilles ou non, moi aussi je serais de ton côté, face à ce type."

Elle rit. "Il y a une énorme différence entre parler et agir." Aucune réponse ne résonne derrière elle. "Sindbad ?"

Elle se retourne. Sindbad est déjà sorti de la pièce.

...

Eh ben...on peut dire que j'ai pas fait long feu.

La bataille, ou plutôt la guerre, est un petit peu devenue une énorme mascarade de transformations en tout genre (de ma part) pour échapper aux pièges qu'on me tendait. Puis c'est parti en vrille et le djinn m'a enfermé dans une espèce de boite carrée invisible, ce qui fait que j'ai l'air assez pitoyable tout recroquevillé sur moi même.

De toute façon c'était couru d'avance. On m'a encore donné un ordre foireux. Pas ma faute. Mais c'est moi qui vais trinquer. Il y a différentes manières de faire du mal à un génie, et les possibilités sont plus grandes lorsque ce génie se retrouve face à une entité supérieure. Il ne me reste plus qu'à attendre.

J'entends soudain du bruit derrière un couloir. Je vois une ombre assez étrange grâce aux lanternes et sûrement à cause de leur mauvaise qualité. Ça m'intrigue, mais je comprends après.

Un tapis arrive en marchant et mime celui qui fait la garde. Le tapis magique ! Il est évident que c'est ce que mon maître m'a dit de venir prendre. Mais étant donné que je suis sous les verrous, mon champ d'action se limite. Faut que j'y remédie.

"Hey, la carpette, viens voir ici."

Le tapis se retourne vers moi l'air méfiant. C'est bizarre, mais en se contorsionnant dans tous les sens, on devine ce qu'il veut dire.

"Oh, allez, épargne-moi ton numéro de poule mouillée. Et puis je suis bloqué, je peux pas te faire de mal."

Il s'approche de moi avec hésitation et me regarde. Il n'a pas d'oeil, mais j'imagine qu'il peut voir ce qui l'entoure.

"T'es un génie hein ? Tu peux comprendre ce que je dis. Si tu pouvais me délivrer..."

Il recule pour exprimer avec ses pompons un NON catégorique.

"Attends reviens !"

Sans un mot, il part en me laissant là ! Le gredin !

...

Je m'ennuie

Finalement, la boîte, c'est pas bien différent de la lampe. Faut juste savoir s'habituer à une forme plus cubique et éviter de ramener trop d'invités à boire un chocolat chaud. Enfin, c'est une façon de parler, car je n'ai pas assez d'amis pour pouvoir improviser une fête. Je dirais même plus que je n'ai pas d'amis du tout, mais ne perdons pas de temps avec les lamentations.

Je fais n'importe quoi pour passer le temps, comme des vocalises, car ya de l'écho dans l'air. Quand je parle, les sons passent à travers ma prison pour résonner sur la pierre. Je fais aussi le mort, bien que personne ne soit là pour admirer mes talents de comédien. Voilà les deux seules choses qui me sont possibles. Je crois qu'il serait temps de tenter au minimum quelque chose pour me délivrer. Mon maître va devoir attendre pour son souhait. Je préfère me sortir de là avant d'avoir le tournis.

Je commence à forcer, rien ne bouge. Même quand je prends une taille plus importante, ya comme un son de Game Over qui me met la puce à l'oreille : je ne sortirais pas de là sans qu'on m'y autorise.

Mais qui m'y autorisera ? Là est la question que je me pose...

Après quelques heures, le tapis mouvant revient, l'air toujours aussi formel.

"Excuse me !" je dis énervé. "Fais pas comme si j'étais pas là !"

Il me tourne le dos.

"Ah ouais ?! Eh bien va te faire voir !" Je tourne aussi le dos, du mieux que je peux dans l'espace du cube. "De toute façon tu vaux pas mieux que cet abruti de Schariar !"

Pour moi, il est évident que les génies doivent s'entraider ! Et à peine en un jour, je me fais trahir par deux collègues boiteux. C'est juste dingue de rencontrer des hargneux comme ça à notre époque, où les esprits sont censés être plus éclairés.

Bizarrement, le tapis parait réfléchir, puis s'avance vers moi.

"Qu'est ce que tu veux encore ?"

Il met en évidence ce que je n'avais pas remarqué auparavant. Il a une énorme chaîne attachée à l'anneau qui le transperce en un coin.

"Quoi ? Toi aussi t'es prisonnier ?"

Il baisse sa partie supérieure pour faire mine de pleurer.

"Pourquoi ils t'enferment ici ? Ils pourraient au moins t'utiliser au lieu de te garder dans un endroit aussi crade. J'connais des milliards de gens qui adoreraient s'envoler avec toi."

Il parait intéressé, étonné même, l'air de dire 'Vraiment ?'. Il a pas du avoir beaucoup de temps libre, un peu comme moi. Mais lui a la chance de pouvoir bouger, aller où il veut ou visiter du pays car il n'a pas à retourner dans une lampe ou un objet de possession.

Je prends la forme d'un criminel pour blaguer.

"Écoute. Si tu me sors de là, on se fait la malle tous les deux. D'ac ?"

Il réfléchit encore ? Une proposition pareille ça se refuse pas ! Si un jour on me disait un truc comme 'Génie, tu es libre', il est évident que je pars presto du machin à huile, même si je sais qu'on me ment. Si je suis en train de le convaincre, c'est plus pour lui que pour moi. Il peut profiter d'un semblant de liberté que je n'aurais pas.

"T'as jamais eu envie de parcourir le monde, pour voir différents lieux ? Ou alors de rencontrer un autre tapis avec qui tu t'entendrais bien ?" C'est ce que moi j'aimerais faire personnellement. "Ça pourrait arriver tu sais ? Il suffit juste que je te libère et..."

En deux temps trois mouvements, le tapis s'empare de ma boîte et vise le mur.

"Non, ne fais pas ça...Non !"

Il me balance d'un coup contre la pierre dure et ma boite se brise en mille morceaux. Il est totalement cinglé ! De toute façon, j'ai jamais eu confiance en un tapis.

Mais le bon coté, c'est que je suis libre ! Je m'étire un peu, la boite était bien trop étroite.

Le tapis me fais signe et montre la chaîne encore présente.

"Bien sûr ! J'allais pas oublier, tu sais ?"

Je pointe mon index et brise le lien qui l'unit au château. Il se regarde et se met à voler dans la pièce, tout surexcité.

"Eh oh !" Je l'arrête en le tenant. "Si jamais monsieur 'C'est-quoi-ce-marshmallow' nous voit, on sera cuit, alors chut...!"

Il acquiesce de sa partie haute et marche discrètement vers la porte en me faisant signe. Tout ce qu'il nous faut, c'est un lieu assez cool pour pouvoir s'échapper. Les murs de la pièce où j'étais enfermé ont été enchantés pour éviter toute magie opérationnelle.

Le tapis décide de se glisser dans le couloir, et c'est à ce moment que j'ouvre une brèche dans la pierre blanche pour qu'on puisse passer. Je referme le tout après en me frottant les mains.

On est dehors ! Je n'ai jamais eu autant de bonheur de retrouver l'étendue de sable. Il fait nuit, mais c'est une nuit plutôt chaleureuse cette fois-ci.

Le tapis vole dans tous les sens, puis vient vers moi pour me tourner autour.

"Quoi ? Ya un problème ?"

Il me montre le ciel. Je comprends ce qu'il veut.

"Tu crois vraiment pouvoir me battre à la course ?" Il croise les bras pour faire son fier. "Ah ouais, je vois le genre. Je crois bien qu'il te faut une bonne leçon pour comprendre qui c'est le chef ici. Le premier qui fait cent tours autour du château !"

Je m'envole et nous deux nous mettons à foncer, sans chercher à savoir où ni comment. Je me mets à crier des YAHOO ! à vive voix, sans pouvoir me retenir. Je pense que si le tapis le pouvait, il en ferait autant.

Pour l'anneau, je ne peux rien faire si le djinn est à l'extérieur. Il faudra que je revienne au moment où je serais sûr de réussir mon coup. Je passerais à l'action demain matin, à un moment où le roi n'aura pas son bijou à la main.

En attendant, je suis bien heureux de m'amuser avec le tapis pendant la nuit. Il me manquait ça pour me faire sourire.

...

"Djinn ? Tu as laissé s'échapper le prisonnier et le tapis !"

Le lendemain, la salle où était emprisonné le génie est vide. Le roi devient noir de rage et d'incompréhension.

"J'en suis humblement navré, maître."

"Tu ferais bien !"

Le roi s'énerve et jette par terre les poteries les plus chères du pays pour montrer sa colère. Il passe devant un meuble en bois pour donner un coup de poing, mais par ce geste, il se fait mal et secoue sa main pour moins sentir la douleur.

"Depuis quand envoie-t-on des esprits pour voler les seigneurs ? J'aimerais bien savoir !" Il regarde son anneau. "Encore heureux, je t'ai toujours, mon trésor."

"Si je puis me permettre..." Le djinn s'avance et courbe la tête. "Je pourrais mettre hors d'état de nuire le criminel qui a voulu vous piller."

"Hm ? Tu sais qui a envoyé cette brute me voler mon anneau magique ?"

"Il s'agit de Schéhérazade, la fille de Isham votre ancien vizir, maître."

Fin chapitre 4

* * *

Dans le prochain chapitre, j'essaierais de faire changer la relation entre le génie et Schéhérazade. Je ferais de mon mieux.


	5. Chapter 5 : Fête au désert

Bonjour le monde ! Ça risque encore d'être un chapitre un peu long, je vais me débrouiller pour rendre tout ça clair.

Dois-je signaler que je me démène pour poster plus d'un chapitre en un mois ? Malheureusement la fin des vacances arrive et je devrais réviser mon bac au lieu de rester là. C'est la vie. J'espère continuer bientôt à sortir les chapitres.

La seconde partie a été la plus intéressante à écrire. C'est le genre de petites choses que j'aime faire.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 5 : C'est la fête ! en plein désert

Fiouh ! J'ai la tête qui va exploser à force de tourner en rond ! Au final, la course s'est terminée avec un vainqueur, qui n'est autre que le tapis. Mais qu'il se marre, car j'aurais ma revanche bientôt.

En allant m'asseoir sur l'un des toits ronds qui composent le haut du château, je m'essuie le front. On a une superbe vue de là haut. Impec ! En tout cas, on voit toute la ville d'Agrabah, les dunes et montagnes de pierre voisines et les villes alentours, comme celle que vous connaissez déjà, Oualad Balah, mais aussi Gelb Al Nour et d'autres.

"Magnifique hein ? Ça fait longtemps que t'as pas pu jeter un coup d'oeil dehors ?"

Le tapis acquiesce.

"Te bile pas. T'es plus un esclave maintenant."

Pendant ce petit moment d'observation, je vois quelque chose se diriger vers la ville. Je regarde plus précisément avec des jumelles, et je pousse un cri sous la pression : le roi se dirige dans les rues ! Et c'est pas bien dur de deviner pourquoi ou plutôt pour _qui_, après la nuit qu'il a passé.

Je m'alarme. Faut que j'y aille maintenant.

En me levant, je sens qu'on me tire.

"Eh ! Pour une carpette, tu donnes beaucoup de fil à retordre."

Pas moyen de faire lâcher prise au tapis.

"J'ai quelque chose d'important à faire. Je reviendrais jouer plus tard !"

Il me lâche enfin la grappe après m'être tortillé comme un serpent pendant quelques secondes.

"À plus !"

Je devrais réussir à prévenir mon maître et Dini à temps. Après tout, elles sont pas bien loin.

Quand je m'approche de la villa, il commence à y avoir du grabuge dans l'air. Je fais pas six mètres que quelque chose sort d'une ruelle sombre pour me barrer la route.

Le djinn du roi. Quelle surprise. Apparemment, on s'attendait à me revoir. Il me sourit de façon malsaine.

"Où comptes-tu aller comme ça ?"

"Ça veut se frotter à plus malin que soit ?! Allez ma grande ! On va régler ça une bonne fois pour toutes !"

Je vais pas vous mentir, je n'ai aucune sympathie pour Schéhérazade, mais Dini ne mérite pas d'être tuée. Pour elle, je serais peut-être capable de me mettre en danger, et encore...Me regardez pas comme ça, je suis sérieux !

On commence une course poursuite folle dans la ville. Il insiste le bougre ! En bref, c'est la même chose qu'hier, sauf que cette fois-ci je gère mieux. L'espace est beaucoup plus grand et il y a des millions de possibilités de s'échapper. Je commence par lui envoyer n'importe quoi à la figure pour le faire dévier de sa trajectoire, mais il expédie tout d'un coup de pouce.

Vous voyez à quel point certains voeux nous mettent dans le pétrin ? Je me retrouve avec des apparences à casser les miroirs, filé par un djinn un peu trop entreprenant qui risque de me faire trop de mal et par dessus tout, je dois quand même rejoindre mon maître en un morceau. Si c'est pas de la dévotion totale ça...

Ça devient de plus en plus tendu. Je suis vanné de voler. Je choisis de descendre en pic, où je vois plusieurs bassines. Je me glisse au dessus d'elle en m'aplatissant et en ondulant au rythme de l'eau claire.

Je le vois partir dans une autre direction. Ah...petit moment de soulagement. Il est pas né celui qui me battra à Cache-Cache.

Au lieu de prendre la voie rapide des airs, je m'engage dans le chemin long et tortueux des rues, où les excréments de chameaux sont plus nombreux que ceux des chiens à Paris. Je les manque toutes évidemment.

Je marche comme un criminel, tout de noir vêtu pour me cacher dans les coins sombres des rues tout en avançant. Un moment, je suis derrière une cruche près d'un mendiant.

"Une petite pièce s'il vous plaît ?"

"Chut, je suis pas censé être là...!"

"Un peu de bon coeur allez !"

Je roule des yeux et fait apparaître une montagne de pièces d'or dans son pot. "Avec ça va travailler. Moi j'ai pas de temps à perdre !" Il écarquille les yeux. En m'en allant, j'entends des remerciements étouffés, mais je m'en fiche. Si je me fait repérer à cause de lui, je- !

"On croit pouvoir me semer ?"

"IIIIIIIIK !"

Je sursaute en me jetant contre le mur. Le djinn ricane.

"Tu es totalement risible. Te battre est juste une blague. J'ai toujours mené bataille à bien plus fort que moi."

"Pas étonnant, t'es en bas de l'échelon !"

Il a l'air outré. J'aime pas les djinns comme lui qui se la racontent.

Je fais gonfler mes pectoraux et je fonce vers lui armé d'une lance, mais il me déroute. Sur tous les djinns du monde il a fallu que je tombe sur celui là ! J'arrive pas à m'en débarrasser. J'ai peut-être pris un léger coup de vieux...

À un moment, je me sens poignardé et collé contre un poteau de bois épais planté au sol.

"Visiblement, pas au plus bas. Tu as l'honneur d'occuper cette place."

"Tu te crois malin ? Les djinn ne peuvent pas tuer."

"Exactement. Mais ils peuvent infliger un supplice tel qu'à la fin ce sera toi qui me supplieras de mettre fin à tes jours."

Il me postillonne dessus, alors je lui rends son petit cadeau. Il enlève toute la bave bleue de sa joue et dirige ses mains effrayantes vers moi.

Au moment où il veut me donner le coup fatal, il relève la tête. Un bruit de téléphone se fait entendre.

"Je crois bien que je vais te laisser, mon ami. Mon bon maître est impatient de me revoir."

Il s'envole.

Attends, il va me laisser là ? Attaché en pleine rue ? Il va voir lui !

De toute mes forces, j'essaie de m'envoler pour extraire le poteau du sol. J'y arrive au bout de cinq secondes.

Il me colle à l'arrière je dirais. Mais je me torsionne comme un serpent (ou plutôt comme un asticot bleu) et je me dégage.

En deux minutes, j'arrive au domicile ! Enfin ! Mais le roi a déjà garé ses chevaux.

Je vole vers une des fenêtres et j'entre en fouillant toutes les chambres.

"Dinarzade ! Eh oh ! Répondez !"

J'entre finalement au couloir aux trésors, et c'est là bas que je trouve ce que je cherchais.

Schéhérazade recule devant le roi et une vingtaine de gardes. Tout ce beau monde lui bloque le chemin vers la sortie principale.

"Maître Schedrozde-zair... !" Son nom est compliqué aussi ! Avec la panique j'y arrive pas du tout.

Elle a pas l'air de m'avoir bien entendu, car le roi crie d'une voix à vous en péter les tympans.

"Que le peuple d'Arabie soit témoin de la noirceur du coeur de cette femme ! Elle fait partie de ces nombreuses qui prévoient de m'assassiner !" Il se tourne vers mon ennemi d'un jour. "Djinn !"

"Oui cher maître ?"

En un instant, je débarque et les gardes qui retiennent Schéhérazade, sous la forme d'un homme pour ne pas être reconnu de l'esclave de sa seigneurie. Elle se remet en équilibre

"Akim, tu vas bien ?"

"Quoi ?"

Sur le coup je comprends pas, jusqu'à ce qu'elle me prenne dans ses bras.

Jouer la comédie c'est mon rayon ! Je prends une posture triomphante et décidée.

"Mais qui diantre est ce 'Akim' ?" Schariar dit curieusement.

Le djinn reste ennuyé. "C'est peut-être un ami ? Mais qu'importe. Appliquez donc votre devoir."

Je m'avance l'air menaçant.

"Craignez la puissance de Akim le grand, le plus fier guerrier d'Arabie !" Je fais une pose de beau gosse.

"Menteur ! **JE** suis le plus fier guerrier d'Arabie !"

"Le plus fier mais pas le plus costaud."

Je le vois petit à petit devenir rouge et piquer une crise de nerf.

"Insolent ! Je vais te régler ton compte moi même !"

Il sort son couteau de cuisine de son fourreau. On verra bien si mes cours d'escrime ont porté leurs fruits.

Ah ya du niveau ! Pour un type comme lui c'est étonnant. Je vois son corps peu attrayant se balancer dans tous les sens, une vraie horreur, mais on voit bien qu'il a l'habitude de ce genre de petits duels. Ce qui me met quelques fois dans l'embarras.

Je ne manque pas de l'énerver en lançant quelques vannes, comme "Bouges toi un peu mon gros" ou "Ma grand-mère peut faire mieux." Ça fait effet, mine de rien, il commence à donner des coups au pif. Je crois que je vais pouvoir gagner plus facilement...

"SCHÉHÉRAZADE !" Hein, quoi ?

Soudain, je vois Sindbad arriver vers nous en courant. Par surprise, le roi me fait lâcher l'épée et me plaque au sol.

"Alors, guerrier Akim ? On se croit toujours le plus doué ?" Il parle ! S'il m'a eu, c'est juste parce que j'ai détourné les yeux de lui !

Au moment où il veut me trancher la gorge, Sindbad arrive en force et le tire en arrière en l'immobilisant.

"Schez ! Le vieux barbu ! Courez !"

"Sindbad ?!"

" 'Vieux barbu' ?!"

Schéhérazade tente de s'enfuir dans l'autre sens. J'ai pas le temps de me lever que le roi se débarrasse de l'autre.

"Vous êtes tous des traîtres ! Toi, marin de pacotille, tu ne manqueras pas d'aller aux cachots rejoindre ton oncle !"

Schéhérazade est au bout du couloir, on la voit encore. Le roi se frotte les mains.

"Mais avant ça...! Djinn ! Je t'ordonne de me jeter ces deux êtres dans la pire partie du désert qui soit ! Je ne veux plus les revoir !"

"Et le mariage, mon seigneur ?"

"Il n'y aura aucun mariage avec cette criminelle !"

D'un seul coup, Schéhérazade et moi sommes envoyés dans les airs, en un coup de canon. On est tourné dans tous les sens à cause du sort, et je tarde pas à passer au vert. Même en me concentrant, j'arrive pas à savoir d'où on a été expulsés. Ça va être dur de rentrer.

On survole des kilomètres de terre rapidement, sans pouvoir bouger ou nous débattre.

En atterrissant, on arrive pile dans une tempête de sable. On se reçoit des grains de tout côté. Je fais apparaître plusieurs parapluies et arbore une tenue de plongée pour y voir plus clair.

Schéhérazade est prise dans le mouvement des dunes, et est quelques fois ensevelie. Elle va finir par en avoir plein les poumons.

Je nage vers elle de toutes mes forces, car voler dans un nuage de sable qui agresse autant est compliqué.

J'arrive à l'attraper. Elle vient se nicher contre moi pour se protéger du sable dangereux. Je fais en sorte d'éviter de nous retrouver ensevelis.

C'est juste ... incroyable. Je ne sais pas où on est, ni ce qui va arriver. Si le roi nous a envoyé ici, c'est qu'il s'attendait à ce qu'on soit humains et qu'on meure. Malheureusement pour lui, il n'avait raison qu'à moitié.

Je commence à marcher, il faut qu'on sorte de là avant la nuit pour être tranquille. Après quelques temps, on passe la tempête. Le vent ne souffle plus.

Elle commence à marcher normalement dans le sable en tanguant un peu à cause du voyage dans le ciel. Même moi je suis totalement secoué. Ne me parlez pas d'aller dans des montagnes russes après ça.

Beaucoup trop de personnes font l'erreur de marcher le jour et de se reposer la nuit. S'ils faisaient le contraire, le voyage serait plus simple. Mais on y pense pas. Pendant tout le jour, on ne pense même pas à parler, on ne fait que marcher. Le soleil se couche rapidement pour le monde et très lentement pour nous.

Au final, il fait totalement noir. On n'a que la lune et les étoiles pour se repérer.

Les nuits d'Arabie, contrairement à ce que l'on peut penser, sont très froides, carrément glaciales. Comme je suis un génie, je ne suis pas beaucoup affecté. Mais ce n'est pas la même chose pour d'autres. Schéhérazade tremble jusqu'à la plus petite mèche de cheveux. Sa peau n'a plus le même teint et tire du rose au bleu.

Je capitule et récapitule la situation :

- Schariar tue des femmes chaque jour après une nuit de mariage pour se venger du complot de sa première reine

- Peut importe le voeu qu'on fasse, il a les pouvoirs du Djinn de l'anneau que je ne peux pas battre

- le père est en prison, Sindbad va y finir et Dinarzade est je ne sais où

- Je suis piégé dans un désert impossible avec mon maître

Bon, pour un génie, ya pas de quoi casser trois jambes à un canard, j'ai déjà vécu pire il y a bonbon. Mais je pense que pour un humain c'est différent.

Schéhérazade reste calme, contrairement à ce que je pensais. Est-ce qu'elle échafaude un nouveau plan ? Est-ce qu'elle se contente de bouder dans son coin ? Aucune idée. C'est pas pour rien qu'on dit que la fille du vizir est une femme compliquée. On ne sait jamais à quoi elle pense, ni qui elle est, et encore moins ce qu'elle s'apprête à faire. Tout ce que je sais d'elle c'est qu'elle a une famille plutôt étroite, qu'elle est colérique, qu'elle me rend la vie dure, que son premier voeu était de redonner son bras à sa soeur, ...

...qu'elle veut sauver son père de la mort, qu'elle désire arrêter les tueries du roi, que pour ça elle avait accepté de l'épouser, mais qu'elle avait tenté de le tuer par la suite en sachant ce qui arriverait. Et qu'à cause de ses bonnes actions, elle a été envoyée ici.

Par obligation, je ne dois pas intervenir dans sa marche tant qu'elle ne me demande pas de service. Mais la voir dans un état pareil me fait mal au coeur.

"Maître."

Elle se retourne vers moi en m'agressant du regard. "Quoi ?"

En un claquement de doigt, je fais apparaître un manteau. En un deuxième, j'allume un feu de camp tout à fait envoûtant.

"Je n'ai rien souhaité de tel."

"Je sais."

Elle hésite quelques secondes, puis vient vers moi. Je lui mets l'énorme manteau de fourrure autour d'elle, puis elle va s'asseoir à côté du feu.

"Merci."

Elle regarde le feu avec des yeux vides. Elle tremble beaucoup moins.

"Tu sais, si tu le **souhaites**, je pourrais même te ramener loin d'ici."

"Non. Il ne me reste que un voeu. Je ne dois pas le gaspiller pour des broutilles."

Des broutilles ? Elle n'a ni à boire, ni à manger, en plein désert, dans la pire région qui soit. Je pense que le mieux est au moins de me demander un petit verre.

Au moment où elle dit ça, son ventre se met à gronder. Malheureusement, la nourriture rentre beaucoup trop dans le cadre des voeux, je ne peux donc pas lui donner un coup de main.

"Si j'avais du thé, je t'en aurais offert, mais les placards sont vides dans ma lampe et- "

"Il me reste encore un voeu."

Viendrait-elle encore une fois de me couper la parole ?! Pendant un élan de gentillesse en plus !

"Emmène mon père et ma soeur dans une ville où ils ne manqueront jamais de rien et où personne, pas même un djinn, ne pourra les trouver."

"Juste eux deux ?" Je dis implicitement.

Elle réfléchit puis abdique. "Sindbad aussi..."

Ça y est, elle vient de tuer sa seule chance de pouvoir survivre à cet enfer.

"Hm...ok." Je claque des doigts. "Voila."

Elle ouvre grand les yeux. "Quoi ?"

"J'ai fait ce que t'as dit."

"Comme ça, en deux secondes ? Tu as passé des heures pour le tapis et l'anneau."

"Parce qu'ils étaient magique, fallait que je me déplace."

Elle croise les jambes.

"Au moins ces deux là iront bien."

"De qui ? Le tapis ?"

"Mon père et ma soeur."

"Sindbad a voulu te sauver. Même s'il a foiré tu pourrais au moins être reconnaissante."

"Quand les arbres auront des ailes."

Son ventre regrogne.

"Sais-tu combien de jours une personne peut tenir en ne mangeant que du sable ?"

Je crois qu'elle délire, là...

"Si c'est trois fois par jour, elle mourra en à peine dix heures. Si elle ne mange rien du tout, c'est 48."

Elle se met à tracer des lignes dans le sol.

"Ça me laisse 48 heures pour trouver une ville. Je risque fort de m'ennuyer dans un tel endroit."

Là elle y va un peu fort ! S'ennuyer avec moi dans les parages, c'est aussi improbable que d'avoir les yeux plus gros qu'le ventre.

Oh, et puis non, faut que j'me calme. Les humains n'ont pas le sens de l'humour. Que voulez-vous, quand on a pas inventé la poudre, rire est exclusivement un truc de génie.

Elle est toujours là à tracer des lignes. Je comprends pas ce qu'elle fait.

"Si il y avait d'autres esclaves comme moi, je m'ennuierais pas comme un rat mort, c'est moi qui te l'dis."

"Pourquoi ça ?"

"Au moins avec eux, mes blagues sont appréciées, très chère. Ils en raffolent et s'en bidonnent à en grimper au plafond."

"Qui t'a dit que je ne les aimais pas ?"

Je lève un sourcil vers elle en prenant l'air instruit, ainsi que la voix d'un grand monsieur ténébreux sinistre et moche que vous connaissez bien. "Plait-il ?"

"Tu as fait beaucoup rire Dinarzade quand tu es arrivé, elle qui pleurait tous les jours."

"Vraiment ?"

"Et puis je dois avouer que tu m'as fait rire aussi. Ta prestation de Akim était magnifique."

"Jeeeee..." ...reste un peu bouche bée là. C'est la première fois qu'on me dit un truc pareil, et j'peux vous dire que ça m'fait bien plaisir.

Sur le coup je fume jaune et me transforme en demoiselle aux joues conséquentes. "Oh, arrêtez, vous allez me faire rougir ! " je redeviens bleu. "Alors c'est les imitations que tu préfères ?" Je prends une voix grave et l'apparence d'un rocker des années 80. "C'est aussi ce qui me chante dans le métier."

"Tu ne te prendrais pas un peu trop pour un professionnel ?"

"Ah ouais, ouais, on joue les dures hein ? Tu veux vraiment voir de quoi je suis capable ?" Je me craque les doigts ! Elle va être épatée ! "Et un menu spécial pour la d'moiselle !"

Je fais apparaître une immense scène de spectacle de magie, avec tenues adéquates, projecteurs aveuglants et des centaines de sièges pour un public à 99% composé de mes doubles déguisés et de Schéhérazade posée au premier rang.

"Bienvenu dans le spectacle 'Coincés pour vingt balais au désert d'Arabie ! Vous voulez de la magie, alors c'est PARTI !" J'approche le micro de Schéhérazade. "Dis moi, t'aimerais quel tour ? Le hollandais volant ?" Je transforme un de mes doubles en président bien connu plus tard et je le fais léviter. "On pourrait aussi faire le numéro de la femme coupée en deux ? Une volontaire ?"

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça ?"

"C't'une blague." Un masseur bleu arrive derrière elle. "Détends-toi, chérie, cette soirée c'est moi qui dirige la valse." Il disparaît pour faire place à moi même.

"Et nous applaudissons la charmante Schéhérazade qui a bien voulu nous rejoindre !" Nous l'applaudissons. "Souriez à la caméra, tenez vous droite. Choisissez une carte je vous prie."

Elle en tire une qui explose en milles étincelles. "Ne vous en faites pas, j'ai toutes les cartes en main pour la retrouver. Voyons..." Je tire un sabre de son oreille, ce qui la surprend un peu. "Non pas ça..." Je lui fait ouvrir la bouche pour en sortir un énorme globe terrestre. Allez savoir comment elle a avalé ça. "Pas ça non plus. Dites donc, ça vous dit rien, les pubs 'Mangez pas trop rond, sucré ou salé ?" Je continu mes recherches dans mes poches, puis une ampoule s'allume au dessus de ma tête. "Je sais !" Je me frotte les mains, et en les rouvrant, deux petits objets de formes rondes apparaissent. "Maître ! Est-ce que ce sont bien vos boucles d'oreille ?" je dis avec un accent similaire au sien.

Pour des machins sans importance, elles sont vraiment mignonnes. Elles ont une forme d'anneau doré. Plus tard, ce genre de truc deviendra banal, mais c'est très chic à cette époque. Moi j'ai jamais eu de boucles, et je ne compte pas en avoir.

Elle les reprend. "Je croyais que tu cherchais une carte."

"J'ai pas dit que c'était fini, miss Schéhérazade. Et puis elle est juste sous votre nez !"

Je l'extirpe de là en poussant un rire hystérique. "Encore heureux, il n'y a aucun souvenir de son séjour dans cette cavité." je ricane.

"Et on applaudit bien fort le plus grand génie de tous les temps." Je prend la grosse tête en saluant tout le monde. "Merci merci public merci beaucoup..."

Je lui laisse pas le temps d'articuler un mot. Je prends l'apparence d'un Criss Angel souriant (ce qui est contradictoire en soit). "Ça te dirais de faire une ballade sur l'eau sans bateau ? Moi je marcherai pas sur l'idée si j'étais toi." Je fais semblant de tomber dans une flaque. "Continu de faire la spectatrice ahurie, pendant que moi je fais la Manche !" Un énorme flux d'eau explose et finit par disparaître instantanément, me laissant sous ma forme d'origine. Je me rends compte que mon maître a des dents, c'est dingue.

"Mais tout ça c'était de la rigolade ! Attends toi à être par terre à la fin !"

Les tours continuent, je me transforme en tout le monde, dis tous les jeux de mots qui me passent par la tête et j'arrive finalement au moment où je fais une parodie du roi Schariar. Elle s'éclate de rire à la fin.

A la fin, on se pose tous les deux sur le sable, à regarder le ciel.

"Comment fais-tu pour toujours rester de bonne humeur, comme ça ?"

"Je fais exprès, pour pas perdre la boule tout seul dans ma lampe. On y pense pas, mais...même les génies peuvent être claustrolampophobes."

"J'imagine...dis moi, pourquoi tu es devenu si gentil tout d'un coup ? D'ordinaire tu es toujours énervé, désagréable, incompréhensible- ..."

"Je risque de le redevenir si tu continues, maître."

"Pardon." Elle regarde de nouveau en l'air.

"...si tu veux savoir, je montre les crocs qu'avec les types louches ou pas très sympas avec moi. Mais je suis plutôt généreux avec les personnes qui veulent l'être."

"Ah ?"

"Tiens par exemple. Il y a quelques mois, un type m'a filé une datte parce que je me suis déguisé en prostit- "

"Mostafar."

"En femme de mauvaises moeurs. Ça vous va la miss ?" Ça me rappelle que malgré les personnes où les situations, je n'ai toujours pas entendu un seul mot grossier sortir de sa bouche, ou alors de sentences reliées à certains sujets tabous. "Voilà. Je crois bien que c'est la seule fois de ma vie où j'ai pu poser le doigt sur une bonne action envers moi."

"La contre-partie est un peu trop exagérée." Elle me regarde avec dégoût. Pourquoi elle- ?

"Hm ? Ah non ! J'ai rien fait du tout ! J'ai juste changé d'apparence moi. Penses-tu !" Et c'est vrai ! Je me fais déjà assez vanné par les djinns, alors recevoir les mêmes réflexions des humains...où va le monde ! "N'empêche, d'autres génies auraient peut-être accepté..."

"Et c'est le seul cadeau que tu as eu ? Une datte ? Enfin, ce n'est même pas un cadeau, c'est plutôt une récompense pour..." elle secoue des mains pour éviter de parler.

"Ouais, mais le principe d'un esclave, c'est qu'il doit obéir et basta ! Les cadeaux sont pas compris dans le lot. On ne doit pas avoir de vie, pas avoir de coeur, ni de..."

Je m'arrête. Ce que j'allais dire était un peu trop niais, je préfère me taire.

Schéhérazade parait frustrée de ce silence et me regarde. " 'Ni de ...' ?"

"Laisse tomber...de toute façon ça ne changera pas. Ya pas moyen que ça change..."

Je croise les bras sous ma tête. Schéhérazade se rallonge et se tait, pour mon plus grand bonheur. Si elle aurait insisté, je sais pas ce que j'aurais dit.

Je sens un souffle anormal pendant la nuit.

Quand je lève les yeux, une forme rectangulaire vole dans le vent. Au début je crois à un mirage, mais je fais zoomer mes yeux pour y voir clair.

"Tiens, j'crois qu'on a de la visite !"

"Comment ?"

Un peu de sable tourne quand le tapis atteint le sol. Il croise les pompons en tapant du pied, l'air énervé.

"Ah, la Carpette, qu'est-ce que je suis content de te voir... Comment t'as fait pour nous retrouver ?"

Il pointe d'un coin l'immense lumière de la scène de spectacle de tout à l'heure, où plusieurs numéros s'emmêlent les pinceaux.

Je fais tout disparaître en fumée. "On devrait m'engager comme phare à Alexandrie !"

Schéhérazade regarde le tapis enjouée. "Salut, toi."

Il la regarde puis ne sais pas quoi dire, ou quoi faire. Il lui tend le pompon, et au moment où elle croit devoir lui serrer la main, il la tchèque. Elle rit.

"En fait, tu avais réussi à faire sortir le tapis."

"Ouais, et on avait promis de finir une course en l'air qu'on avait commencé, mais avec ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui, j'ai pas trouvé le temps." Je parle au tapis. "Tu me pardonnes ?"

Il hausse les épaules et vient s'asseoir auprès de nous.

"Il est charmant. Malheureusement, la bague est toujours avec le roi..." dit la voix avec l'accent.

Comme le diraient les jeunes du pays de Galle, c'est pas faux. Mais ça va bientôt changer.

"Carpette, je suis sûr que le maître voudrait faire une petite ballade."

Au début il pige que dalle, puis ça fait Tilt ! et il s'envole de joie en prennant la forme d'un escalier pour la faire monter et s'installer.

"En même temps on refait la course ?! Jusqu'à la prochaine ville là bas ! Tu la vois ?!" Il acquiesce. "Alors on y vaAAAAAAA !"

On fonce à toute allure dans le ciel rejoindre le village près d'une oasis.

Fin chapitre 5


	6. Chapter 6 : Paradis sur terre

Coucou

Si vous êtes au chapitre 6, c'est que ça doit vous plaire. J'ai dit que je suivrais l'histoire principale de Schéhérazade, mais il y a beaucoup de versions. Personellement, j'en connais qu'une écrite et d'autres qui m'ont été raconté, au détour d'une mystérieuse rue... Faut que j'arrête de me balader là bas ! o_O

Bref, je reparle des aventures d'Ali à la conquête de sa vie. Normal que le chapitre soit plus long.

À toute et bonne route !

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Le paradis sur terre ? Peut être bien

Ali Baba avait quitté la ville au bord de mer depuis trois jours pour se rendre au domicile de sa tante. Pour cela, il avait traversé le désert à dos de chameau.

Il arrivait maintenant près de la somptueuse ville de Riyad, à l'est des dunes. C'était l'endroit le plus riche des terres d'Arabie ; chaque personne vivante rêvait d'y habiter. Ali, lui, s'y rendait quelques fois pour rejoindre sa tante et recevoir de cette femme quelques pièces d'or pour subvenir aux besoins de son frère et de sa mère. Bien entendu, il devait travailler chez elle un certain temps avant de recevoir sa récompense.

Sur le chemin, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de songer aux récentes rumeurs répétées à Agraba et Oualad. Le roi avait déclaré aux alentours de sa cité la mort accidentelle de Schéhérazade dans l'incendie qui s'était déclaré dans sa villa trois nuits plus tôt. Sa famille avait évidemment connu le même sort, mais le pécheur n'avait jamais éprouvé autant de tristesse qu'à l'arrivée de la mauvaise nouvelle, celle du départ de sa bien aimée.

Par un coup de fatigue, Ali se posa près d'un énorme rocher, entouré de quelques dizaines d'arbres qui ne donnaient aucun fruit. Il y étancha sa soif et voulut entamer le maigre déjeuner que sa mère lui avait donné. Sans savoir ce qu'elle avait mis dedans, Ali plongea sa main dans son sac et en ressortis un énorme pain. Il ne manqua pas d'exclamer son bonheur. "Génial ! Un pain aux sésames !"

En y plantant une première fois ses dents, Ali entendit quelques bruits sourds. En se retournant, il faillit avoir une crise cardiaque en voyant la pierre se tordre dans tous les sens.

Sur l'élan de la peur, il se jeta le ventre à terre, les mains sur la tête, et se mit à prononcer des mots incompréhensibles. Quand le bruit fut arrêté, il se retourna une seconde fois pour voir l'entrée d'une grotte.

Il s'en approchait, essayant de voir ce qu'elle cachait à l'intérieur, et vit un petit morceau de métal brillant. En le ramassant, il conclut par sa dureté et sa couleur qu'il s'agissait d'or. Ali s'enfonça un peu plus dans la caverne, jusqu'à apercevoir des centaines, voire des milliards de trésors. Il ne manqua pas de penser : _je suis chez un dealer ou quoi ?_ Car en effet, de si grandes richesses ne pouvaient appartenir aux plus honnêtes hommes.

Personne ne se trouvait là, il était seul face à un trésor dont peut être personne ne profiterait. Il essaya de se convaincre mainte et mainte fois, jusqu'à en arriver à une conclusion.

'Il y a voler et voler : voler de l'or pour de l'or ou de l'or pour du pain.'

Alors il s'élança rapidement sur les joyaux, les sacs, les trésors fabuleux. Il prenait grand soin de choisir les plus beaux pour les revendre plus tard à des connaisseurs. De toute manière, la caverne appartenait sûrement à on ne sait quel homme avide qui comptait amasser sans dépenser. En utilisant cet argent pour son compte, Ali Baba en ferait le bien.

Soudainement, Ali entendit le même bruit qu'il perçut plus tôt, lors de l'ouverture de la grotte. Il comprit que quelqu'un d'autre cherchait à entrer. Par surprise, il se figea et fit face à un grand groupe d'hommes.

"Regardez moi ça les gars, on dirait qu'on a un invité !"

...

Bon. Le mal de l'air, ça peut arriver à tout le monde. Mais elle aurait pu viser à côté !

La fille est derrière un arbre à recracher son déjeuner d'hier. On aurait peut-être du y aller mollo avec le passager. J'ose même pas regarder.

"Un mouchoir ?" Je le lui tends la tête à l'envers. Elle l'attrape et s'essuie avec.

"Beurk...fiouh ! Plus jamais je ne ferais un truc pareil."

Le tapis parait triste.

"Bah, t'en trouveras d'autres des gens qui te monteront dessus ! T'es fait pour ça de toute manière, à la base..." Schéhérazade avance. "Eh maitre, tu fais quoi ?"

"Je finis le voyage à pied."

"Mais t'as pas mangé depuis des heures. Tu vas pas tenir le coup ! Au pire, la carpette peut voler à ras du sol."

"Ne me parle pas de ça mainten- !" Ouhla..elle plaque une main sur sa bouche et retourne rejeter tout ça derrière un arbre. Je sens que la fin du voyage va être longue...

Après quelques minutes, elle revient. Elle marche, mais c'est limite si elle est pas totalement affalée sur moi "Franchement, qui a pu inventer le concept d'un tapis volant ? Torture volante, oui !"

Le tapis commence vraiment à se fâcher. Il réagit mal face aux critiques.

"Maitre, tu devrais arrêter, c'est quand même un génie..."

"Je fais ce que je veux !"

Et ça dure pendant des heures ! Schéhérazade qui grogne, le tapis qui lui fait des signes injurieux par derrière et moi qui essaie de calmer tout ça. J'ai pas été engagé comme psy, moi, je suis un génie ! Alors les sautes d'humeur de mon maitre, je m'en fiche, mais qu'elle ne vienne pas me mettre ça sur le dos.

Schéhérazade finit le dernier kilomètre à pieds toute essoufflée à cause de ses cris. On arrive au bout dans une ville assez haut de gamme.

"Tadaa..." je dis. "On est enfin arrivé."

"Huhu...je vous avais bien dit que je pouvais continuer toute se-..!"

Schéhérazade n'a pas le temps de terminer son mot qu'elle tombe dans les pommes par terre.

Pour sûr on la regarde, le tapis et moi. Elle n'a pas bu depuis 24 heures, normal de s'évanouir sous une chaleur comme celle là.

"Hum...Carpette, on fait quoi maintenant ?"

Le tapis réfléchit, puis fais semblant de vouloir s'en aller discrètement.

"Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. On peut pas la laisser là !"

Il se met à croiser les bras immobiles, puis à faire des signes avec ses mains.

"Comment ça, chuis un faiblard ? Tu la connais pas. Elle est énervante des fois, mais sans elle tu serais pas dehors et..."

Il attend la fin de ma réponse.

"T'étais bien heureux en l'ayant prise sur toi hier !"

Il soupire et la prend sur lui pour voler à mes côtés au sol. "Bah voilà, là tu te rends utile. Allez en route."

Je ne me suis pas d'un coup pris de sympathie pour elle, qu'on soit d'accord là dessus ! Ce qui est arrivé hier était juste pour passer le temps, rien de plus. Et puis on doit bien l'aider si elle veut sauver des innocentes de la mort, non ?

En pleine rue, je suis obligé de jouer les vigiles pour empêcher les curieux de venir fourrer leurs nez près du maitre. C'est tellement bourré de monde que j'ai du mal.

La ville est composée d'une énorme rue pleine d'échoppes en tout genre. Contrairement aux bazars, ce sont de grands commerces qui bougent pas, parce qu'ils se font déjà un paquet de billets ici.

Je siffle pour montrer que ça me plaît. Le tapis regarde dans tous les sens pour voir des choses qu'il ne connaissait pas. Qu'il est meugnon ! On dirait un gosse qu'on emmène pour la première fois à la découverte du monde.

Ya soudain une odeur d'herbes aromatiques, de fleur et de frais qui vient d'un énorme bâtiment à arcades. Vu le genre, c'est peut-être la maison d'un doc. Il pourrait aider Schéhérazade qui sait ?

Je fais signe au tapis de me suivre et on entre. Un mec fringué à la royale me reçoit.

"Bienvenue aux termes de-!"

"Ah, loupé." Je me retourne pour m'en aller. Il me rattrape. "Attendez ! Pourquoi êtes vous ici ?"

Il me suit le long du couloir et voit Schéhérazade évanouie sur le tapis.

"Tu pourrais peut être me dire où trouver un médecin, du genre grosses lunettes et écriture illisible ?"

"Il se trouve que ma femme s'y connaît un peu en remèdes."

...

Après que le gars...

"Je m'appelle Abousir et vous ?"

"Mostafar."

Je disais donc...après qu'Abousir ait fermé ses termes, on le suit dans la ville en discutant un peu.

"Ainsi donc vous avez traversé tout le désert de l'Ouest à pieds ?"

"Ouais."

Le tapis s'énerve et fait tomber mon Maître par terre en se redressant pour me frapper au bras. "Aïe ! Ça va, je blague ! On a fait la moitié du chemin à dos de tas de ficelle hargneux. Ça a duré un jour." Je repose Schéhérazade sur lui.

"Une journée ? Si mes montures pouvait en faire autant..."

On arrive dans une maison avec un immense jardin aux milles fruits. "C'est ici. Faites comme chez vous."

Je regarde un peu de tout. C'est beau ! Rien à voir avec les kilomètres de sable et de cailloux auxquels on s'attend. Je reconnais des pommes, des figues, beaucoup d'olives et des oranges d'un côté. De l''autre, il y a un banc et une balançoire improvisée entourés de grosses grenadines et de raisins qui pendraient au dessus de la tête si on s'y asseyait.

Pas de dattes malheureusement...mais on peut pas tout avoir non plus.

La maison est blanche avec des colonnes à l'entrée et un toit plat au dessus. On retrouve ce genre de choses dans quasiment tous les pays chaud, pour éviter de brûler sur place. En me contorsionnant, je vois un peu plus loin derrière. La piaule est grande, digne d'un prince. Je me demande comment ce type a pu se payer ça.

C'est un peu le genre de chez soit que je rêverais d'avoir, si je n'était pas esclave. Mais ça n'arrivera jamais.

On nous amène au salon et à un canapé. On lui passe le bonjour (quitte à parler à un tapis, autant saluer le mobilier) et je débarque la fille dessus en faisant apparaître un coussin tout moelleux sous sa tête. Abousir part en cuisine lui chercher de l'eau. J'en profite pour me transformer en éventail et éventer la miss avec.

Le tapis me regarde encore une fois bizarrement, comme s'il y avait anguille sous roche.

"T'as pas fini e m'envoyer des pétales de rose ?" Je lui dis en souriant. "Je l'aide juste parce qu'elle a été sympa avec moi. Rien de plus."

Je redeviens moi même et m'assois au sol pour être à côté de lui. Je soupire.

L'autre revient deux secondes après que je souffle un peu.

"Ma femme ne devrait pas tarder. Elle est en ville pour recevoir un neveu."

Il tient un bol et un verre dans ses deux mains. Il plonge un bout de tissus dans le bol et le met sur le front de Schéhérazade. Je regarde au cas où.

On entend d'un coup une respiration forte et des os craquer. Schéhérazade se réveille en trombe et nous regarde en s'asseyant.

"Où je suis ?"

Abousir s'avance vers elle en lui proposant de l'eau. "Entre de bonnes mains."

Ses mains, elle manque de les lui arracher en prenant le verre. Elle boit comme un viking en en mettant partout puis s'étouffe.

"Vous êtes en sécurité, pas besoin de- "

"Pas tant que je ne saurais pas où je suis." Elle voit du raisin sur la table et se rue dessus. "Mostafar et le tapis, z'êtes toujours là ?"

Abousir prend la parole pour nous. "C'est eux qui vous ont amené jusque chez moi. Vous devriez les remercier."

Elle se retourne extrêmement surprise vers nous. Avec ses joues pleines, ça donne un truc absolument hilarant ! J'en sors mon appareil et prend un air de critique d'art.

"Regardez ça Mister Carpette, c'est pas tous les jours qu'on verra la fille du vizir avec une tête pareille."

Elle dirige son index vers nous. "Vous m'avez amené là sans m'abandonner ?"

Elle semble pas y croire ! Sur le coup, le tapis se cache derrière moi en traînant des pieds. On devine pourquoi...Je me redresse fièrement pour montrer la grandeur de mon apparence de soldat américain. "Semper Bridelice, chef ! Partout je fonce, toujours j'm'enfonce ! Au secours !" Je mime l'idiot du village embourbé dans des sables mouvants pendant qu'elle rit en s'étouffant encore.

Ah, en même temps, Abousir nous tire la même tête qu'elle avait avant.

"T'as jamais vu de génie ?" Je reprends mon apparence. "Détends toi un peu Ab. Je mord pas."

Il s'exclame. "Un génie ?! Et moi qui croyait avoir affaire à un homme pendant tout ce temps...! " Il n'a pas besoin de lunettes, c'est juste que j'étais déguisé en Akim pendant le trajet. "Dis, tu exauce les voeux ?"

L'éternelle question...d'habitude, quand on rencontre quelqu'un, on lui demande son nom, son âge, son numéro si on est un Dom Juan... Moi j'ai le droit à...hum hum.. 'Tu exauce les voeux ?'.

"On pourrait faire mieux comme présentation !" Je tourne une fois sur moi même et prend une belle perruque blonde. "Enchantée de vous rencontrer, mon nom est Simone ! Ça va la famille ?" je ris avec une voix de femme. "File moi ton fric maintenant !" je râle avec un ton désagréable et une allure de criminel pour montrer qu'il s'y prend mal pour m'aborder.

"Mostafar !" Le maître me rappelle à l'ordre. "Tu devrais lui dire merci, il m'a sauvé la vie."

"Génie-al. Bizarrement, j'me sens pas bien concerné." Elle me frappe au bras. "Aïe !" Je me retourne vers le tapis et mon maitre. "C'est une manie ou quoi chez vous deux ? J'suis pas un darbouka !"

"Veuillez m'excuser. Le plus important est que vous alliez bien mademoiselle. Reposez vous donc ici quelques temps, je suis sûr que ma femme acceptera votre présence."

"Sauf si elle croit qu'il se passe un truc entre vous deux." Les deux se tournent vers moi. "C'est le tapis qui l'a dit ."

"Soit." elle accepte.

"Votre présence sera un plaisir et un honneur." Pour un type du peuple, il a quand même de bonnes manières et une façon spéciale de parler. C'est différent des gens du bord de mer.

Abousir s'en va en nous laissant, pour aller retourner travailler, ou alors retrouver sa femme perdue. Schéhérazade se lève pour voir par la fenêtre côté rue.

"Mais c'est Riyad !"

"Tu connais cet endroit ?"

"J'y suis venue un jour avec mon père, alors qu'il devait suivre le roi à la chambre de commerces."

La chambre de commerces, le roi doit y venir souvent. C'est mauvais pour nous ça...

Au lieu de réfléchir à cela, mon maitre, elle, pose ses coudes sur le rebord de la fenêtre côté jardin.

"C'est splendide."

Elle voit les arbres à fruits, et là, c'est le bonheur.

"J'aurais aimé une maison comme celle ci."

"Bah quoi ? Ta villa te plait pas ? MAdemoiselle Schéhérazade est plutôt exigeante."

Elle décide de sortir de la chambre, pour aller dans le jardin. Elle sautille dans les couloirs toute joyeuse, puis je la perds de vue. Je sors moi aussi de la chambre.

C'est sur que d'être ici est cent fois plus rassurant que de fondre sous le soleil au beau milieu d'un désert. Ici, l'air est agréablement frais, on sent une odeur sucrée grâce au jardin de fruits (et accessoirement une odeur un peu plus désagréable grâce aux chameaux du voisin). On a de l'eau, à manger, tout pour être heureux, et en abondance. C'est une chance d'être tombé sur Abousir. Si cet endroit est le paradis, ce type en est l'ange.

Je cherche Schéhérazade dans la propriété pendant quelques minutes, en marchant tranquillement. Chose que je fais très peu depuis environ, je dirais, dix millénaires. D'habitude, quand on est un petit génie, on nous presse, on nous bouscule, et on nous renvoie au bercail. Avec Schez, enfin je veux dire Schéhérazade, j'ai au moins le temps de souffler. Normal, elle n'a plus de nouveau voeu à faire, sauf si elle annule le second ; là elle pourra en faire un autre, ce qui m'arrangerait un peu...Elle le sait très bien, mais elle sait aussi que le seul moyen de sauver les filles de ce pays est de faire copain copain avec le djinn malveillant que Schariar garde.

En gros, ça veut dire que je suis là pour bonbon. Je peux pas faire d'énormes miracles, mais je peux aider vite fait à ma manière.

Je trouve la patronne dans les jardins avec deux gosses. Les siens ? Sûrement pas ! Ces deux là ont une chevelure magnifique. Et puis elle m'aurait caché ça ?

Elle leur parle. "Alors vous êtes les enfants d'Abousir, Nadia et...Kamel c'est ça ? Vous êtes très beaux. Et très mignons."

La petite fille s'avance. "Tu es jolie ! Tu ne serais pas une princesse ?"

"Presque Nadia. Je suis la fille du vizir."

C'est au garçon de parler. "Quand je serais grand, je me marierai avec toi."

Elle rit. "Le temps que tu grandisse, je serais déjà vieille !"

"Ah ! Un monsieur bleu !"

Nadia coure se cacher derrière Schéhérazade en me voyant venir. Elle lui caresse les cheveux. "Ne craint rien, c'est un génie. Il s'appelle Mostafar."

Kamel lui est plus curieux. Il s'approche pour me regarder. "C'est pas vrai qu't'es un vrai génie ! Les génies c'est vert et gluant !"

"C'est assez vert et gluant à ton goût ?" Je dis en changeant de forme. Le petit lâche un cri aigu, puis je redeviens moi même. Nadia sort de derrière en poussant un 'WAW !' d'admiration.

"C'est un vrai génie ! Tu peux faire les voeux ?"

"En général, ce sont les maitres qui les font. Moi je les exauce. C'est ma routine."

J'ai pas vraiment envie de vendre mes atouts pour leur donner de mauvaises idées, comme apprivoiser des entités comme moi, mais je leur fait un petit aperçu en me métamorphosant six fois en deux secondes. J'ai le record en ce domaine, aucun djinn impétueux peut faire mieux que moi.

Les enfants qui s'extasient, Schéhérazade qui s'impatiente...

"Savez vous si votre mère arrive bientôt ?" qu'elle demande.

"Elle est partie chercher Ba-Bafouille." Nadia répond.

" 'Babafouille' ?"

"C'est notre cousin, maman elle l'appelle comme ça. Il travaille souvent avec elle."

"Je vois." Elle s'assoit au banc. "Vous voulez que je vous raconte une histoire en l'attendant ?"

Les enfants sont déjà assis. Facile de les amadouer.

"Tu viens écouter l'histoire Mostafar ?" le maitre dit en se moquant de ma pomme, avec son accent insupportable.

"Pour qui tu m'prends ? Les histoires, c'est bon qu'à amuser les gosses, rien de plus. Et puis je comptais aller dormir."

"Tu n'y verra aucun inconvénient si je continue en ta présence ?"

"Pourquoi il y en aurait ?"

Je retourne dans ma lampe qu'elle tient sur ses jambes.

...

"Je...je ne comptais pas vous voler, j'étais là par hasard !"

"C'est ça, à d'autres petit !"

Cela faisait une heure qu'Ali avait été tiré hors de la grotte, traîné au bout d'une corde attaché à un cheval et amené dans une sorte de taverne privée. Des hommes sombres l'entouraient de partout, ne lui laissant aucune échappatoire. Ils étaient plusieurs dizaines, lui était seul sans arme.

Il n'avait jamais eu l'esprit guerrier, ayant passé sa vie dans des milieux très paisibles, au bord de l'eau. La dernière chose qui lui passerait par l'esprit serait de tenter une offensive sans espoir de victoire.

Le chef paraissait plus grand, plus fort. La vérité était qu'il était semblable à tous les autres, mais qu'il hurlait et postionnait le plus fort à son visage, laissant émaner une odeur corsée de rhum. Ces bandits devaient tous être des pirates, car cette boisson n'était pas produite en Arabie.

"Regarde moi ça ! Tes pauvres haillons débordent en masses !" Un des pirates prit un poignard et coupa l'une de ses poches. Les joyaux rejoignaient le sol sous des cliquetis beaucoup trop bruyants selon son point de vue.

La bande se mit à rire en face du pauvre Ali Baba qui restait figé. Il ne savait pas comment se sortir de ce genre de problème. Le chef revient lui cracher sur le visage.

"Dis nous tout ! Comment t'as trouvé le mot de passe pour entrer ?! Tu nous as espionné ?"

"Le mot de passe ? Me dites pas que votre mot de passe pour ouvrir la grotte c'est 'Pain aux sésames' ?"

Un autre voleur tente de s'expliquer. "Ouais hum...on a eu des complications dans la caverne au moment où"

"Ferme la !" Le chef le fit taire.

Il regarda de nouveau Ali. "Tu crois que tu vas pouvoir crever tranquillement après NOUS avoir volé ?! On va tellement te massacrer que tu nous supplieras de t'assommer pour de bon." Il but une grosse gorgée. "Alors les gars ?! Quelle punition mérite ce gredin ?!"

Certains s'avancèrent avec des armes, d'autres mimaient la chose en parlant. "On le pend par les pieds ! On le coupe en morceaux lentement ! On le brûle à petits feux !"

"Du calme du calme. Je sais qu'il a voulu voler votre paye, mais on doit le torturer plus doucement, pour allonger le temps de souffrance."

"On lui la peau et on le fout dans un bassin à sel !"

Tous hurlèrent plusieurs fois 'Bassin à sel !' pour appuyer l'idée. Cependant, un jeune s'avança vers le chef en tremblant.

"Excusez moi. Si je peux me permettre..."

"Tu y es tout invité, Armando."

"Le petit, c'est le neveu d'Abousir. Vous savez ? Un des serviteurs officiels de Schariar. Il dirige les thermes royales."

Le chef se gratte le menton. "Mais oui, Ali, le petit pécheur de Oualad qui gagne trois fois rien et qui vient bosser pour lui..."

"On pourrait l'utiliser-"

Il coupa le jeune. "On pourrait l'utiliser pour mettre une rouste au roi !"

"C'est une idée brillante chef !"

Ali n'y comprenait plus rien. Mais on finit par lui dire ce qui suit.

"Pour une fois, tu vas pouvoir gagner un truc qui vaut au moins un centime : ta vie ! Tu vas faire ce qu'on te dis où on vous égorge vif, toi et ta famille !"

...

Elle en est à un instant tellement excitant ! Je peux plus attendre de connaître le fin mot de l'histoire ! Mon sachet de pop corn est presque fini et elle n'en est pas à la moitié !

Je suis toujours dans la lampe, mais ma tête et mes bras dépassent pour voir mon maitre raconter. Elle accompagne tout avec des tas de gestes et d'expressions différentes.

"...la princesse dit à Marouf 'Va donc combattre les bandits qui s'en prennent à tes biens !'. Alors il prit un cheval et s'en alla à toutes vitesses du château pour faire croire son mensonge vrai au roi."

"La princesse voulait le sauver ?" Nadia demande.

"Bien sur, elle voulait l'épouser. D'ailleurs, elle connaissait la vérité sur lui, mais elle a aussi menti au roi pour ne pas qu'il soit décapité."

"C'est adorable." Kamel soupire en joignant ses mains et en les collant sur sa joue. Il a des élans bizarres des fois...

"Marouf arriva dans des terres assez miséreuses où il rencontra un vieux pêcheur d'Asie, qui ne reconnaissait pas son futur prince et qui alla lui chercher un simple plat de lentilles à l'ail. A ce moment, il remercia tellement le monde pour ce futur repas que le génie réapparut à lui. Marouf lui demanda des milliers de pierres précieuses, de sacs d'or et de tissus les plus chers, tout chargé sur sept cent mules. Le génie accomplissait cette volonté et disparu. Le vieux pêcheur revint et vit tous les trésors merveilleux. Marouf lui demanda de le conduire jusqu'au château du roi où il serait récompensé."

Je retire ce que j'ai dit : les contes c'est merveilleux ! Enfin, quand ils sont aussi bien racontés que les oeuvres de Schéhérazade. Le plus drôle, c'est qu'elle met en scène des personnes existantes. Marouf est un savetier près de la villa du vizir qui venaient souvent nous rendre visite. Il avait quelques vues sur Schéhérazade et avait carrément foncé dans le bain en la demandant en mariage. La scène était hilarante quand elle l'a envoyé valdinguer par la fenêtre. Aucune mort n'a été engendrée pendant le tournage, vous en faites pas.

Comme vous avez pu le voir, elle utilise aussi ma personne. J'apparais dans environ la moitié de ses histoires, et j'ai toujours le boulot de figurant malheureusement. Mais je m'en plains pas ; un génie ne peut pas être le héros qui finit avec la belle blonde à la fin : c'est ou une aide ou un faire-valoir.

Les enfants retournent jouer quand mon maitre déclare que Marouf a bel et bien épousé sa princesse adorée. Seuls de nouveau, elle me regarde.

"Finalement, tu dois être un 'gosse', vu que tu as écouté mon histoire jusqu'au bout."

"Ptèt' ben. Tu sais que t'as un don ? Tes contes, c'est comme de la magie, on y est totalement accroc."

"On me le dit souvent. En fait, j'en raconte chaque nuit à Dinarzade avant de dormir."

"Une différente chaque fois ?"

"Sinon elle s'ennuierait."

"Dingue. T'es jamais à court d'idée..."

"Comme toi avec les blagues."

"Comme moi avec les blagues." Je réponds en souriant.

Petit moment de silence embarrassant...

"C'est...c'est sympa comme endroit."

"Oui."

Je joue avec mes mains pendant qu'elle examine ses ongles. Un moment, elle tente d'attraper du raisin restant assise, mais elle a pas le bras long. Sans vraiment bouger beaucoup, je le décroche pour elle et elle mange. Moi je me sers directement de l'arbre.

"Je vais...essayer de demander à Abousir si tu peux aussi dîner à sa table ce soir."

"Comment ?"

Elle se frotte la nuque. "C'est...un remerciement pour tout ce que tu as fait dans le désert. Ça te ferait plaisir de venir ?"

Fin chapitre 6


	7. Chapter 7 : Un pêcheur à Riyad

Chapire 6 partie 2 ! Ou chapitre 7, ça dépend des points de vue...C'est juste que j'ai coupé le chapitre 6 en deux pour respecter un peu la longueur des chapitres.

Comme vous pouvez le deviner, on retrouve Ali. Je sais pas s'il correspond au genre de personne que vous pensez, mais bon. C'est ce que moi j'ai imaginé, j'espère que je conserverait ma cohérence (déjà envolée depuis belle lurette...).

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Un pêcheur à Riyad

Les rues de Riyad étaient pleines de voyageurs, de grands marchands et de riches personnes. Certaines étaient d'origines nobles, d'autres n'en avaient aucune. Leur point commun était leurs bourses d'or qu'ils laissaient sereinement à la vue des passant, accrochées à leur ceinture.

Ali rentra dans la ville avec un mal aise effroyable. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était comme tous les autres promeneurs. Ses vêtements étaient sales, déchirés à certains endroit, et il n'avait plus d'argent pour subvenir à ses besoins. La honte le prenait, mais il se répétait que sa tante serait bientôt là pour l'aider.

Les voleurs l'avaient chargé de revenir le lendemain. S'il n'écoutait pas cet ordre, ils brûleraient la demeure de son oncle. Autant dire que la dernière chose qu'il ferait serait de ne pas obéir. Ils lui avaient pris son sac, ses affaires et la monture sur laquelle il avait traversé le désert. Il devrait par tous les moyens les récupérer, le chameau ne lui appartenant pas et ses seules affaires étant bien trop précieuses à ses yeux.

Ali n'était ni le meilleur des guerriers, ni le plus fin des stratèges. Il n'osait pas s'embarquer dans un combat perdu d'avance, et ne trouvait malheureusement rien pour fuir cette accablante situation. Mais lui lui suffirait de profiter d'un bon moment pour se tirer d'affaire. Il était confiant sur cette idée.

En passant une rue, il se cogna contre une énorme femme, de par la corpulence et la hauteur. Il se frotta le nez et leva la tête.

"Ah bah te voilà Ali !" hurla-t-elle.

Sa tante, enfin. Il ne pouvait pas être plus heureux

"Et tu peux me dire c'est quoi cet accoutrement ? Où qu'il est ton chameau ?"

"Des bandits de grands chemins m'ont choppé et m'ont tout pris. Ils ont fuit, j'ai pas pu les rattraper."

"Ça c'est tout toi ! T'es tellement la tête dans les nuages, comme ton père ! Non mais regarde-toi !"

Elle prenait Ali par le col et le trainait sur toute la rue, malgré ses protestations. Les gens aux alentours riaient face à cette scène.

"Quand on sera rentré, tu peux être sûr de bosser comme un malade pour moi !"

Ali Baba n'écoutait pas les paroles menaçante de la femme. Au coin d'une ruelle plus sombre se trouvait un homme. Il crut reconnaitre un des voleurs de la grotte.

Ali était surveillé de près par la bande.

...

Sur le coup, je crois pas avoir bien compris ses mots. Je bloque un peu.

Schéhérazade, la fille du vizir, la femme ayant le pire caractère au monde, vient de m'inviter à un dîner (qui soit dit en passant n'est pas le sien).

Elle ne se rend pas bien compte de ce qu'elle dit, de l'impact que ça a ! Tout comme on invite pas un sourd à un concert de rock, on amène pas un esclave à table. C'est lui qui sert les plats d'ordinaire. Pas que les sourds soient des esclaves mais...enfin, vous m'aurez compris.

Ça me rend mal à l'aise tout ça...Je sais pas quoi dire...Manger à une table, c'est quelque chose de totalement...humain. Partager un repas, c'est échanger des choses, c'est voir de la famille. Pas un truc de génie. Les génies eux sont seuls et ne partagent rien avec personne pour la simple et bonne raison qu'on a rien à partager, ni personne. A part un couvercle de vieille lampe à huile au bas mot.

Pour me donner ce cadeau, il y a deux explications possibles : elle a pris trop de doses de sable au désert, et là elle nage en plein délire.

Mais c'est un délire qui me plaît.

"C'est pas un peu trop comme récompense ?"

"Rien à voir avec une récompense."

Mon visage lui sourit. Je crois que je commence un peu à cerner le personnage...

Elle déteste parler. On s'en rend compte facilement. A la place, elle préfère agir et montrer ce qu'elle pense par des actions. M'inviter en est une. Au début, ça me gênait énormément de rester devant quelqu'un sans ouvrir ma bouche, car comme vous le savez, je suis d'un naturel très piailleur. Si ce que j'ai à dire ne sort pas sur le coup, je deviens très anxieux, et quelques troubles euphoriques viennent me passer le bonjour.

Mais Schéhérazade est du genre calme. Elle s'énerve souvent, mais ne hausse pas bien le ton. Elle en a pas besoin pour montrer qu'elle est fâchée, ni pour montrer son enthousiasme.

Elle ne gaspille pas sa salive, elle me remercie. Et remercier un génie le dégénise un peu.

Avant de dire un mot de plus, on entend des pas dans le couloir. En se retournant, on voit arriver une énorme dame.

On entend des "Maman !" tout joyeux du coté des enfants qui courent vers elle.

"Du calme Kamel. C'est que t'es devenu plus costaud dis moi."

Elle lève les yeux vers mon Maître.

"Z'êtes la gamine Schéhérazade ?"

Schéhérazade se lève. "O-oui c'est moi."

"Abousir m'a dit de venir vous voir pour aller diner ! Alors venez !"

Elle s'en va en se dandinnant. Mon maitre et moi, on se regarde.

"Je ne l'imaginais pas du tout comme ça..."

"Moi non plus. Je la voyais un peu plus brune sur le côté."

Elle me regarde un peu surprise, puis baisse les épaules. Visiblement elle se sent mal. Elle devait parler de son envergure imposante...

Je les suit en prennant une grenadine que je mange comme du pop-corn en même temps.

"Tu ne vas plus avoir de place pour les plats."

"Ah ouais, c'est vrai que je mange avec vous aujourd'hui..." je jette la grenadine dans les buissons.

La mère s'impatiente et se tourne vers nous pour montrer qu'on doit se dépêcher.

Dans les couloirs, on sent une odeur de viande cuite et de dessert au miel. Sans doute un gateau. A Riyad, on trouve plein de bons patissiers, rien d'étonnant. Si vous êtes pas arabe, dommage pour vous, vous manquez des choses comme les crêpes de chez nous enrobée dans du sirop. Ça vaut son pesant de datte.

Pour éviter le silence dérangeant, Schéhérazade entame la discussion.

"Alors...hum...Donc vous êtes la femme d'Abousir."

"Vous croyez que je suis qui tiens ! Je suis pas servante !" En revanche, moi je le suis. Et ce ton péjoratif ne m'a pas plu.

"Vous avez toujours résidé à Riyad ?"

"Depuis le temps que mon Ab il est chef des thermes. Avant j'venais de nulle part, mais Ab a bien voulu me daigner un peu de bon coeur et il m'a amené ici."

Au niveau du salon, mon maître me lance un autre sourire en coin. L'accent paysans de la dame nous faire rire, mais on fait de notre mieux pour rester stone.

"Appelez moi m'dame Sam'ra, ma petite."

"D'accord."

"Comment votre gars se nomme ?"

"Mostafar."

"Ça ressemble à thermostat, on va bien s'entendre avec Ab."

Elle dit n'importe quoi qui lui passe par la tête, le tout sous cet accent juste épique. On commence à avoir du mal à se retenir.

Mais m'dame Samira s'arrête pour faire face à un gamin au fond du couloir.

"Ali, je t'ai dit de t'faire beau ! Pas de te rouler le rideau dessus !"

Là c'est instantané, on explose. Schéhérazade manque de tomber et moi je me tiens au mur. Le pauvre gamin ouvre de gros yeux en demandant pardon pendant qu'on s'en remet.

"Regarde moi ça ! Tu te fais voler ton chameau et tes affaires ! Je t'en offre d'bon coeur et voilà comment tu te trimballes !"

Voler son chameau ? C'est tout de même assez gros...on le remarque généralement quand on cherche à vous le prendre. Mais bon, ce garçon m'a l'air bien niais. Et assez lâche.

"Regarde, ya même les invités qui se fichent de toi !" Pas vraiment exact...mais laissons la croire.

Au mot 'invités', le petit se tourne vers nous et fait de grands yeux. On dirait qu'il a vu un fantôme.

Il pousse un cri en tombant à la renverse.

"Mademoiselle Schéhérazade ?!"

Sans blague ! Moi je cherche même plus à comprendre ! Tout le monde se connait en Arabie ou quoi ? Peu importe où on va, on retrouve toujours le frère du cousin de la fille du grand oncle du fils de untel !

"Vous me connaissez ?"

"Mais...vous veniez tous les jours acheter votre poisson dans mon échoppe !" Un pêcheur ? Ça explique l'odeur...

Mon maître a l'air de réfléchir. "Aucun souvenir." Le petit a l'air déçu. "Mais ça veut dire que tu viens d'Agraba ?"

"Non, de Oualad Balah, mais...! Vous êtes censée être morte !"

"Ne m'enterre pas trop vite." Ok, un gamin arrive lui dire qu'elle est morte et elle est même pas sous l'choc. "Qui a dit que je l'étais ?"

"Ben le roi !"

Nos méninges tournent.

"Pendant l'incendie de chez vous ! Votre famille y est aussi passée !"

"Du calme." Je dis. "Isham et Dinarzade vont bien, ils sont aussi à droite des dunes." Ça je le dis à mon maître qui commençait à se demander si j'avais vraiment exaucé son voeu.

Il a pas l'air de nous croire. Ils ont du faire toute une cérémonie de mort sans nous demander si on allait bien. C'est assez troublant. Et vexant.

"Ecoute pêcheur..." Schéhérazade dit.

" 'Ali Baba'."

"Ali baba...qu'est-ce qu'on dit aussi de nous là bas ?"

Une fois assis à table, Ali nous raconte tout, que le roi a pleuré aux obsèques de sa prétendue ancienne future femme (c'est un peu dur à comprendre, désolé), qu'on a lancé les colombes, synonyme de l'envol du corps vers un avenir autre que terrestre, et enfin les gâteaux qu'on a distribué aux voisins et à la famille pour anoncer l'odieuse nouvelle.

Ce qui est dingue, c'est que tout le monde a cru vraie cette histoire...suffit de déclarer quelqu'un mort et tout le deuil est déclenché dans ce pays.

Abousir n'est toujours pas arrivé, et la tradition veut que ceux qui attendent l'hôte ne meurent pas de faim. Les servants de la maison nous pose d'énormes plats, dont une dinde conséquente. Moi qui n'ai pas besoin de manger, ça me donne faim !

On entame tous et c'est le moment que choisit Ab pour montrer le bout de son nez.

"Ali est là, à la bonne heure !" Il s'assoit. "Je pensais qu'il allait encore t'arriver quelque chose pendant le voyage."

On rit en voyant sa femme s'énerver de nouveau. "Sais-tu que le p'tit a paumé sa monture et sa bourse ?!"

Ali se colle au dossier de sa chaise. Abousir le regarde. "Voilà pourquoi il porte mes vêtements...Décidément, tu n'es pas bien doué."

Il ne répond pas. Soit il a l'habitude de ce genre de remarque, soit il a la tête ailleurs.

Il se tourne enfin vers mon maître. "Vous non plus demoiselle pour vous évanouir en plein désert."

Elle prend l'air le plus noble qui soit. "Quand on en traverse la moitié à pied sans boire ni manger, c'est tout à fait normal."

Abousir s'étonne et siffle. "La moitié à pied ? Vous ? Même un homme ne pourrait pas."

"Eh bien moi je l'ai fait. Vous raconterez à vos hommes comment une pauvre femme a pu tenir sans eau dans un tel lieu, ce sera un bon apprentissage."

Je ne sais pas si elle ment par volonté ou si elle y croit vraiment, car elle n'a fait qu'un kilomètre après tout. Mais peut être que la chaleur lui a fait oublier que c'est MOI et le TAPIS qui avons fait la majorité du trajet en la portant.

Mais son but est de montrer qu'elle est supérieure à ce qu'on croit qu'elle est, et ça c'est une bonne astuce pour plaire à Riyad, la ville des vantards.

Abousir a envie d'en savoir un peu plus, et mon maître lui raconte un peu de notre vécu à tous les deux, c'est à dire à partir du moment où elle m'a rencontré.

Je vois qu'elle ne dit pas un mot sur ce qu'elle faisait avant à Oualad, ce qui me rend un peu curieux...mais rien de bien trop cool à mon avis. Une vie de fille de vizir, sans doute, et les repas et les richesses qui vont avec. Mais je me souviens que sa mère est morte, car Dinarzade m'avait demandé de la ramener. Je me demande comment et pourquoi. Peut être par la main de Schariar ? Ou à cause de quelqu'un d'autre ? Les six hommes du marché qui lui voulaient du mal par exemple.

Elle parle aussi de comment le roi l'avait attrapé dans sa propre demeure. Abousir parait émerveillé, car elle raconte comme quand elle citait l'histoire de Marouf à Nadia et Kamel.

Je m'en souviens. A ce moment, elle aurait pu fuir en courant, bien avant que le djinn nous envoie valser en l'air. Mais elle est restée figée sur place. On pourrait se demander pourquoi ?

Bon, désolé de réfléchir autant, mais je suis pas dans mon élément ici, ça me rend nerveux. Un serviteur me pose un verre et des couverts, pour que je me décide à manger. Mais peu importe ce que je fais à table, j'ai toujours l'impression de faire une bourde, surtout quand Samira me regarde avec cet oeil là...

Je choisis de prendre une cuisse de poulet dorée à point avec les doigts, et encore une fois, quelqu'un me regarde. C'est Ali Ba-Bafouille. Par gêne, je repose tranquillement la viande dans l'assiette. Schéhérazade me voit faire.

"Tu sais, tu peux manger tout ce que tu veux."

"Je sais, oui. Je suis là pour ça après tout..." Je boude. Ils m'aident pas vraiment !

Pour faire plaisir deux minutes, je prends un bouraka et l'enfourne d'un coup. Que c'est bon ! Et au moins, tous les regards se retournent vers Schéhérazade qui continue.

"Puis le roi nous a envoyé en plein milieu du désert, j'ai du marcher jusqu'à Riyad, et c'est à l'entrée que je me suis évanouie."

Abousir me toise d'un coup (quand un os de poulet me sort d'une narine) comme pour me demander 'C'est vrai c't'histoire ?'. J'aquiesce pour être poli, mais je rage intérieurement. Je le répète, c'est mon pote la Carpette qui a sué le plus.

Abousir s'étire et prend aussi du poulet qu'il découpe soigneusement au couteau. J'ai l'impression d'être un gros dégueulasse.

"Vous avez tenu tête aussi longtemps face au roi ?" il demande.

"Sans mon aide." J'ajoute ironiquement, pour poursuivre l'idée de mon maître de se montrer fière.

"Mostafar, ne fais pas celui qui n'a rien fait." Mais elle gâche tout pour des choses aussi inutiles que des merci. Je la comprends plus vraiment. "On m'aurait attrapée de force pendant l'audience si tu ne les avais pas intimidés."

Samira prend la parole de sa voix bourrue. "Si c'est pas un ange ton Mostafar...C'est comme mon Ab. Il se serait sacrifié pour moi." On se demanderait si ce ne serait pas l'inverse vu les morphologies...

Pendant qu'on nous sert d'autres viandes, je regarde longtemps le petit Ali, qui a un air angoissé.

"Ben Baba, ça va pas ?"

"Hein ?" Il sursaute puis se force à montrer ses dents. "Non merci, je n'ai pas bien faim."

Totalement la tête dans les nuages...ce gamin est bizarre...tout à l'heure, il reluquait Schéhérazade de bas en haut puis le v'là immobile et suant à grosses gouttes...moi je vous l'dis, ce type est pas clair.

"Il est pâle comme un linge le p'tit ! Va donc dormir au premier à droite."

Il se lève sans nous regarder pour se dépêcher d'aller dans le couloir.

Abousir reprend notre attention. "Schariar est un malhonnète homme. Ici, à Riyad, nous n'entendons pas parler de ces pratiques, et je tacherais bien de ne pas les diffuser si j'étais vous."

Mon maître et moi on se regarde deux secondes, puis nos yeux reviennent au jeune homme. "Pourquoi cela ?"

"Les gens de Riyad sont les alliés de sa Majesté. Si quelqu'un venait à vous reconnaitre, il ne manquerait pas de clamer votre grand retour à tout le monde, et surtout au roi. L'idéal serait que vous restiez ici quelques temps, en notre compagnie."

"Je tacherais de me taire. Et je resterais enfermée chez vous jusqu'à pouvoir repartir."

"Maitre, je crois pas que..."

Elle me donne un énorme coup de pied sous la table. J'intériorise un cri très strident, pendant qu'Abousir lui répond. "Ce sera avec joie."

Et c'est sur ces mots que l'on part dormir dans la pièce d'à côté...

Une fois dans sa chambre, mon maître pose ma lampe sur la commode et va regarder par la fenêtre. On a vue sur le jardin aux grenadines.

"C'est vraiment un bon endroit. Et puis Abousir est un chic type."

C'est elle qui dit ça. Je lui réponds. "Ouais, mais écoute les news, tu veux ?" Je prends des lunettes pour lire le journal dans mes mains. "Tiens ? Riyad possède la chambre de commerce, où le roi se rend toutes les trois semaines ! Oh ? Et là ! La ville de Riyad regorge d'alliés de Schariar l'Antipathique !" Elle roule des yeux. "Et enfin ! Abousir t'as demandé de rester enfermée dans cette ville pleine de tes ennemis !"

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?"

"Il faut s'enfuir d'ici."

"Je ne suis pas lâche !" Elle traverse la chambre jusqu'à un énorme tas de coussins. Elle l'a mal pris ou quoi ?

"Je cherchais juste à..."

"Tu as bien vu comment les gens me regardaient à la salle du trône. Tous ces ministres qui passent leur temps à boire et à exterminer n'importe quoi. Mais il n'y a pas qu'eux, il y a les mères à qui mon père a du enlever les filles. Il y a ces hommes jaloux, et ces vieux qui donneraient n'importe quoi pour tromper la fille du vizir."

Elle se tait. Je réponds rien et attends.

"Où que j'ailles, on veut ma mort. Je ne suis pas libre d'avoir une vie normale. Mais moi je fais face à ce qu'on me jette à la figure ! Je ne suis pas trouillarde bon sang."

"J'ai pas dis ça !" Là je parle fort.

Elle regarde encore par la fenêtre. On dirait qu'elle a trouvé un nouvel endroit pour méditer.

"Dis moi. Où as-tu envoyé mon père et Dinarzade ?" Comme si elle venait pas de me crier dessus...Mais moi je choisis de rester polis.

"Dans la ville où tu lui as dit de se cacher la première fois. Sindbad aussi doit y être."

"Mon dernier voeu a été effectué. Tu penses pouvoir réaliser le deuxième rapidement ?"

"De toute façon j'ai pas le choix. Je serais avec toi tant que t'auras pas la bague au doigt."

...

Non loin de là, sous la fenêtre, se trouvait un homme au visage dissimulé par un masque de tissu noir. Il se cachait plus précisément sous la fenêtre d'une des chambres d'Abousir et écoutait une conversation fructueuse entre une demoiselle et un génie.

Il avait été chargé par Locazz, son chef, de scruter les intérieurs de la demeure pendant la nuit, pour vérifier si le petit Ali n'avait pas eu la mauvaise idée d'alerter quelqu'un. Et depuis plus d'une heure, il entendait les ronflements de ce même Ali (à moins que ce soient ceux de sa tante, leurs chambres étaient proches) dans presque toute la propriété. Rien à signaler pour le moment.

Cependant, la voix de la demoiselle ne lui était pas inconnue. Il était sûr de l'avoir entendu près du chateau d'Agrabah. Ils passait quelques minutes à considérer la discussion jusqu'à ce que certains souvenirs lui revinrent.

A la reconnaissance de la voix de Schéhérazade et de son accent caractéristique, il se réjouissait de la récompense qu'il aurait en annonçant au chef des voleurs cette nouvelle intéressante : la fille de l'ancien vizir Isham n'était pas morte.


End file.
